Les papillons
by Aupaupsi
Summary: Bill l'observe depuis si longtemps… Chaque semaine il le voit rire, chaque semaine il le dévore des yeux, chaque semaine il se fait honte. Yaoi HP/BW.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les papillons

 **Auteures** : **EpsilonSnape** , **AudeSnape** et **Pauu_Aya**

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/BW

 **Disclaimer** : Nous sommes JKR ! Justine, Karen, Raven… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte… Bon, nous aimerions toucher un gros tas de Gallions pour cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas le cas (quoique des dons seraient les bienvenus :D)

 **Statut** : Terminée, 3 chapitres

 **Résumé** : Bill l'observe depuis si longtemps… Chaque semaine il le voit rire, chaque semaine il le dévore des yeux, chaque semaine il se fait honte. Yaoi HP/BW.

 **NdA** :

 _Epsi_ _: Tout est parti d'une discussion entre Pauu et Aude… Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient ivres [Pauu : Non non… Promis, on n'a pas besoin de ça] à ce moment là… Elles m'ont suggéré de faire un OS où du beurre serait utilisé à la place du lubrifiant… Toujours tenté de relever un défi, j'ai dit oui évidemment, mais je ne voulais pas faire un PWP et j'avais déjà pas mal d'écrits en cours. J'ai donc écrit une trame et je l'ai mis de côté…_

 _Un soir, alors que nous nous embêtions fermement, pour ne pas être vulgaire,_ _ **nous avons décidé d'écrire une histoire toutes les trois**_ _et j'ai ressorti ma trame. Nous avons chacune écrit des petits passages, les unes à la suite des autres, et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés ! C'était drôle de voir la pages Drive bouger de tous les côtés pendant que chacune écrivait ce qu'elle voulait. Bref, Finalement, c'était un OS de 45 pages, donc nous l'avons coupé en trois. Bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que nous avons eu de plaisir à l'écrire ;)_

 _AudeSnape_ _: Epsi est vraiment géniale, fantastique, fabuleuse. (Epsi, c'est MA description… va écrire ailleurs XD) Epsi a tout dit et j'ai adoré voir tout le monde écrire (surtout vu que j'ai peu écrit par rapport à elles mouahahah). Vivement la prochaine ! :D_

 _Pauu_Aya_ _: Bon bah Epsi a déjà tout dit ! :) alors je vais pas rajouter grand chose. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire et j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture !_

§§§

 **Les papillons**

 **Partie I**

Bill dénoua sa cravate une énième fois en soupirant fortement. Il prit une grande inspiration, se força au calme et réessaya de la nouer correctement. Il se vit grimacer dans le miroir alors que ses mains s'emmêlaient avec le tissu. Une minute plus tard, il arrachait brusquement la cravate et la jetait à terre, laissant échapper un juron. Il détestait se rendre à ces repas de famille, et il détestait devoir mettre cette cravate à la main parce que sa mère estimait qu'une cravate nouée par magie ne ressemblait à rien.

Il observa le tissu qui gisait à terre puis fixa son propre regard dans la glace. Il leva une main, et d'un doigt pointa son reflet.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Bill Weasley. Un veracrasse sans cervelle. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

Le visage en face de lui lui renvoya un sourire arrogant, et c'est en ricanant qu'il lui répondit :

\- Parce que tu es fou de _lui_. Et que tu préfères mille fois _le_ voir et devoir supporter cette situation, que de rester loin de _lui_.

\- La ferme, répondit Bill.

Il récupéra sa cravate, toujours au sol, d'un geste souple et la repassa autour de son cou, essayant à nouveau de la nouer. Il songea un instant à utiliser sa baguette, mais quitte à se faire gronder par sa mère, autant éviter de se faire étouffer par un morceau de tissu avant.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il laissa les deux bouts de la cravate pendre lamentablement et regarda à nouveau son miroir. Il haïssait ses frères de lui avoir offert ce foutu meuble qui adorait l'insulter dès qu'il se trouvait devant. Un cadeau empoisonné.

\- Et bien maman devra se contenter de ça.

\- Sexy, répondit son reflet en lui faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Bill lui lança un regard noir et tourna le dos à la glace. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il galérait avec sa cravate et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la fois où c'était _lui_ qui lui avait montré comment faire. Son coeur rata un battement à ce souvenir. Il se revoyait encore devant le Terrier…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le pas de la porte, avant l'un de ces fameux dîners de famille. Bill arrivait directement du travail et n'avait qu'eu le temps de passer une chemise blanche et d'attraper une cravate avant de transplaner à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Juste avant qu'il ne frappe, _il_ était apparu et _il_ lui avait souri. _Il_ avait jeté un oeil à sa cravate et avait laissé échapper un petit rire. Bill _l_ 'avait alors vu s'approcher de lui rapidement. _Il_ avait levé ses mains pour les passer derrière sa nuque, et Bill avait senti son coeur s'arrêter. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, une minute peut-être, mais dès qu'il devait mettre une cravate, il ne pouvait que repenser à ce moment. _Il_ lui avait expliqué comment faire, et luiavait avoué que _lui_ , avait appris tout seul, pour ne pas se faire disputer par Molly.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien retenu de ses explications. Était-ce à cause de ces mains qui avaient touché parfois sa nuque, effleuré sa barbe naissante, caressé sa pomme d'adam ? Était-ce à cause de ces yeux si brillants ? Ou était-ce à cause de cette bouche si tentatrice d'où étaient sorties ses paroles ?

Qu'avait-il pu lui dire ? Le grand-pan sur le petit, le passer derrière, faire une boucle ? Il n'en savait plus rien. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour recommencer, et il ne voulait pas froisser sa cravate plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dans un nouveau soupir, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, il attrapa la bouteille de vin de fabrication elfique - et hors de prix - pour l'offrir à sa mère et se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

Avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes, il eut une pensée soudaine :

 _Et si, il lui refaisait son noeud ? Encore une fois…_

La sensation n'était pas agréable, mais il y était maintenant habitué. Il mit son poids vers l'avant pour anticiper l'atterrissage et n'eut donc aucun problème à l'arrivée. Il épousseta les quelques cendres qu'il y avait sur le bas de sa robe et sourit en avisant la présence de son frère, Charlie, qui devait être arrivé quelques secondes seulement avant lui. Charlie et lui avaient toujours été très proches, et depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux de retour en Angleterre, ils se voyaient régulièrement, passant de nombreuses soirées à parler autour d'une Bièraubeurre. C'était ainsi que le dragonnier avait appris son secret. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait consolé à la fin de ces repas et plus d'une fois il avait maudit l'autre de faire souffrir son frère comme ça.

Ils se donnèrent une rapide, mais franche, accolade mais n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger le moindre mot. Leur mère entra à ce moment dans le salon.

\- Charlie ! Bill ! Vous êtes les premiers ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de voir deux de ses fils.

Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Molly Weasley n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Des rides marquaient maintenant son visage et quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient son crâne, mais elle était toujours la même femme un peu potelée, joyeuse et dynamique, que dix ans auparavant. Ces repas étaient, évidemment, à son initiative. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était important de garder un lien familial fort, et quand, à la fin de la guerre, Fred avait failli perdre la vie, elle avait décidé qu'ils se verraient tous une fois par semaine. Elle n'acceptait aucune absence, aucun refus.

\- Bill ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cravate ?

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère commença à s'énerver après son incompétence à faire un noeud de cravate, tout en le faisant pour lui. Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres. Molly serait toujours là pour eux, et elle serait toujours celle qui, chaque semaine, ferait son noeud mais Bill pouvait aimer sa mère autant qu'il le voulait, il espérait toujours que ce soit un autre à sa place… que ce soit _lui_ qui s'en occupe.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les autres arrivent. Les jumeaux déboulèrent quelques minutes à peine après eux et Bill s'amusa d'entendre leur mère leur crier dessus : lui n'avait peut-être pas réussi à mettre sa cravate correctement, eux avaient fait exprès de ne pas en mettre. Chaque semaine ils lui faisaient le coup. Ce ne fut que sur la fin des hurlements de Molly, que Ron arriva avec son épouse, Hermione, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et accrochée à son bras, suivi de près par Percy accompagné de sa fiancée Audrey. Les conquêtes de Fred et George, Angelina et Olivier arrivèrent ensuite, en même temps que la seule fille de cette grande fratrie, Ginny et son petit ami Dean. Arthur, qui était parti dans le jardin pour préparer la table le temps que sa femme hurle sur les jumeaux, les avait ensuite rejoints.

Molly invita tout le monde à sortir sur la terrasse et à prendre place autour de la table, sous le soleil de midi, mais Bill ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. _Lui_ n'était pas là… Il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire remarquer… Même s'il avait très envie de demander pourquoi _il_ était absent, il savait très bien que s'il le faisait, ses frangins allaient le taquiner jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il vit Charlie lui faire un sourire compréhensif et avec un soupir, il s'avança et suivit sa famille. Tout le monde était heureux de se retrouver : les plats passaient de mains en mains, on se parlait d'un bout à l'autre de la table, les éclats de rire fusaient et pourtant, Bill était en dehors de tout ça.

Il ne faisait que fixer cette chaise, cette maudite chaise vide, juste en face de la sienne. Par chance, sa famille pensait que sa dure semaine de travail était à l'origine de son état léthargique mais il n'en était rien. Il n'était pas fatigué, il était songeur. Percy et Audrey parlaient avec Molly de l'organisation de leur mariage et indubitablement, cela lui rappela le sien. Son mariage, ou son presque-mariage… Comment appeler cette débâcle ?

A l'époque, Bill avait pensé que tous ses doutes n'étaient tait que l'expression du stress de voir le grand jour arriver, que cela passerait, que les questions qu'il se posait étaient de celles que tout homme avait avant son mariage, mais au fil des mois, les doutes qui l'avaient assailli ne s'étaient pas estompés. Et même pire que cela, ils s'étaient renforcés.

Et si Fleur n'était pas la bonne ? S'il était malheureux ? Pourrait-il la combler ? L'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? Pourrait-il lui faire l'enfant unique qu'elle désirait ? Serait-il capable de lui faire l'amour chaque jour que Merlin faisait ?

Il avait beau avoir parlé avec différents couples mariés, tous lui avaient répondu les mêmes absurdités : _"Tu le sais immédiatement quand c'est la bonne." "Un regard, un sourire et tu sais." "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on sait, c'est quelque chose que l'on sent." "Si ta magie s'agite, si ton coeur tambourine, si tu as des papillons dans le ventre, c'est que c'est elle. "_

Balivernes.

Tout ceci, il l'avait senti avec Fleur, dans les débuts, mais ensuite ? Etait-ce normal que cela disparaisse avec le temps ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il voyait ses parents se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il voyait cette étincelle, cette chose qui faisait que leur amour se remarquait à des kilomètres. Et c'était bien pareil pour Ron et Hermione. Mais lui… Ses yeux brillaient-ils de la même intensité lorsqu'il regardait Fleur ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il s'était posé des questions pendant des mois. Parfois, sans qu'il le comprenne, ses pensées s'éloignaient de la femme qu'il devait épouser pour se diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait mis un certain à comprendre qui était la forme qui venait hanter ses rêves, à qui étaient ces yeux, cette bouche qui le rendaient fou. Puis, un jour, il _l'_ avait croisé, et il avait compris. Tardivement, mais il l'avait compris.

Le grand jour, lorsqu'il avait vu sa femme, dans sa magnifique robe blanche, il avait souri. Elle était belle. N'importe qui l'aurait avoué sans problème. Puis… Bill avait laissé son regard courir sur la foule de gens venus célébrer leur mariage et ses yeux avaient rencontré les _siens_.

Les papillons ! Voilà où ils étaient passés ! Les papillons dans son ventre étaient réapparus et il sentait leur douce chaleur se propager dans tout son être grâce à _ses_ yeux. A _lui_. Pas ceux de Fleur. Bill avait alors reculé, surprenant tous leurs invités, sa femme, ses parents, ses frères et _lui_.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que des explosions avaient commencé à retentir, que les Mangemorts étaient apparus. Et ce fut une aubaine pour lui, s'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi, car tout le monde avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait aperçu les prémices de l'attaque qu'il avait reculé. Et personne n'avait associé son geste à l'idée qu'il refuse de se marier.

Les cris avaient fusé de part en part, assourdissants, grondants, terrifiants. Bill avait sorti sa baguette et protégé sa famille. Il était le plus apte à le faire, le plus puissant, le plus doué, le plus formé. Ses yeux avaient navigué dans la foule, à la recherche de personnes qui auraient besoin d'aide et encore une fois, son regard avait happé _le sien_. Une seconde, une minute, une heure, peu importe, cela avait été le moment le plus intense de toute sa vie.

Puis _il_ avait disparu de sa vie. Comme ça, facilement. Le laissant avec toutes les emmerdes qu' _il_ avait créées sur son passage : avouer à Fleur qu'il ne l'aimait plus ; avouer à ses parents qu'il ne se marierait pas ; avouer à Charlie qu'il était sans doute gay… Il était retourné en Egypte, avait repris sa vie d'avant. Trois années s'étaient écoulées. La guerre s'était terminée, et une fois le pays redevenu stable, il s'était vu offrir un poste à la Banque de Gringotts. Il avait accepté, y voyant l'occasion de se rapprocher de sa famille, et de passer plus de temps avec Charlie.

C'était sûrement grâce à ce dernier qu'il avait réussi à tenir toute l'année où _il_ était parti, puis celles qui avaient suivi, alors qu'il vivait en Egypte. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que toute sa fratrie, sauf peut-être Ron, avait deviné son attirance pour _lui_ , il était son seul frère qui ne s'était jamais moqué de ses sentiments.

Bill tourna son regard vers Charlie et alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient, alors que le plus jeune souriait à son aîné, alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour discuter ensemble, un fracas se fit entendre dans le salon.

Toute la famille se précipita vers la source du bruit et dans l'agitation, personne ne vit le visage troublé de Bill qui avait deviné qui était à l'origine de ce son qui avait résonné dans toute la maison.

C'était _lui_ qui venait d'arriver, comme à son habitude, recouvert de suie. Bill força son regard à se détacher des taches sombres qui recouvraient son visage et qui l'attiraient inévitablement vers _ses_ lèvres. Il déglutit silencieusement et chercha quelque chose - quelqu'un - qui pourrait le distraire. Et ce quelqu'un, ce fut Charlie qui posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Son frère devinait la tempête qui devait se dérouler dans le cerveau de l'aîné.

Bill soupira et regarda sa mère. Il la vit froncer des sourcils alors que le regard de Molly se posait quelque part derrière Harry. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner dans la direction du brun qu'il entendit sa mère demander :

\- Harry ! Tu es venu accompagné ?

\- Heu… Oui, bafouilla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers un jeune homme qui attendait en silence sur le pas de la cheminée. Il le désigna d'un mouvement de main en lui offrant un doux sourire.

\- Tout le monde, voici Vitus Thorny, mon compagnon. Vitus, je te présente la famille Weasley : Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Audrey, Dean, Angelina et Olivier.

Bill sentit son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il encore supporter ça ? Il se sentit tiré en arrière et avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'effondrer devant toute sa famille, il était dans les bras de Charlie, dans la chambre de ce dernier, à l'abri des regards. Il ne pleurait pas, ne hurlait pas, ne sanglotait pas. Il était juste là, les épaules basses, le regard vide, le front appuyé contre l'épaule de son frère. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça, Harry ne lui devait rien. Il ne savait même rien. Mais le côté rationnel de Bill était très loin à ce moment. Voir Harry ramener quelqu'un, un homme qui plus était, était au dessus de ses forces. Il luttait tellement contre cette attirance, depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi ? Lui même n'en savait rien.

Au fil des années, il avait vu Harry sourire, rire, être heureux, s'épanouir. Il était parfois accompagné d'un homme ou d'une femme. Bill ne voulait pas débarquer dans sa vie, tout chambouler, tout ravager. C'était peut-être une mauvaise excuse, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait en réserve. Il ne pouvait pas… Ginny avait été tellement amoureuse de lui, Molly le considérait comme son fils, et lui même avait pensé à lui comme un frère… Au début… Lorsqu'Harry n'était qu'un garçon de quatorze ans… Et puis… Harry avait grandi… et il était devenu un homme à ses yeux. Un homme beau, magnifique…

Alors il se trouvait là, dans les bras de son frère, comme un idiot. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre. Harry allait se poser des questions et sa famille… eh bien sa famille devait maintenant se douter de la raison son absence, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'empirer les choses. Il se redressa, inspira un grand coup et adressa un sourire brisé à Charlie.

\- On devrait y retourner.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête silencieusement, une lueur inquiète dansait dans son regard mais qui était-il pour décider de ce que Bill devait faire ? Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'utile ? Rien. Il le savait déjà. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et rejoignirent les autres dans le jardin.

Avant de passer la porte, Bill souffla profondément. Il regarda son frère et chercha comment commencer une discussion comme si elle était commencée depuis plusieurs minutes. Charlie comprit son intention immédiatement, et, avec un clin d'oeil, se prit au jeu. Il poussa la porte qui menait au jardin en déclarant joyeusement "Mais voyons Bill ! Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'un dragon fasse une chose pareil ?!". Surpris, son frère haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, c'était Charlie. Ils continuèrent leur pseudo conversation sur les dragons et, quand ils arrivèrent près de la tablée, personne n'aurait pu dire que, quelques minutes plus tôt, Bill avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry, en l'apercevant, leur adressa un sourire éclatant. Il adressa un mot à Thorny et vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer.

\- Charlie ! Bill ! J'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire bonjour tout à l'heure, vous avez filé à toute vitesse. Tout va bien ?

Bill resta silencieux et ce fut Charlie qui, une fois de plus, vint à son secours en répondant au brun.

\- Désolé Harry ! Je plaide coupable, déclara le plus jeune en riant. Il avait défait son noeud de cravate alors je l'ai aidé à le refaire. Avant que maman le voit, tu comprends ? finit-il, la voix basse et avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ha ! Tout est arrangé maintenant ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Allons manger, maman va nous tuer si on la fait attendre encore plus.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois, Bill toujours silencieux. Le repas commença, ou plutôt recommença. De nouveau les plats passèrent de mains en mains, les discussions étaient joyeuses et des éclats de rire se faisaient souvent entendre. Si l'aîné de la famille faisait au mieux pour ne pas montrer son trouble et participer à la conversation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à l'homme qui accompagnait Harry, et chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leurs mains se lier, son estomac se nouait et un pincement lui serrait le coeur.

Vitus Thorny, âgé de vingt-six ans, était assez bel homme. Il était plutôt élancé et avait un visage fin qui sublimait sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés court, de même que sa légère barbe de trois jours, et faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il était bien vêtu, d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit, par dessus un costume moldu qui semblait être taillé sur mesure. Il devait avoir très chaud sous le soleil de plomb mais devait vouloir bien se présenter pour rencontrer ceux qu'Harry considérait comme sa famille. Ce n'était cela-dit pas très compliqué, à côté de toute la fratrie qui s'était franchement mit à l'aise depuis le début du repas. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins débraillés.

Il venait de terminer ses études de Métamorphose. Lui et Harry s'étaient rencontrés un soir, sept mois plus tôt, alors que ce dernier était en mission pour le Bureau des Aurors. Il travaillait sur une affaire de stupéfiants, un produit d'origine Moldue qui commençait à faire fureur chez les sorciers et qui avait pour particularité de permettre à ces derniers de dupliquer la puissance de leur magie pendant quelques minutes. Vitus était à l'époque en colocation avec une jeune femme, Emaly Kings, revendeuse de cette drogue. Harry l'avait d'abord soupçonné de faire partie du réseau et l'avait embarqué jusqu'au Bureau, mais après une enquête approfondie il avait été lavé de tout soupçon.

Quand le brun avait fini sa journée, il avait trouvé Vitus qui l'attendait devant la porte. Ce dernier lui avait fait un petit signe de la main, un sourire timide sur le visage, et il l'avait invité à boire un verre. Les rendez-vous s'étaient succédés et, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

\- Tu sais Bill, Vitus a eu un entretien avec les gobelins ! Je ne suis pas sûr du poste qu'il aura, mais vous pourriez être amenés à travailler ensemble d'ici peu.

\- Chouette, répondit Bill avec un sourire coincé. Il se tourna vers le concerné, donc tu vas travailler à Gringotts ?

\- Oui, répondit Vitus, au service de protection des biens.

\- Il est très doué en métamorphose, bien plus que moi ! J'ai toujours été nul dans cette matière…

\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères Harry, souffla Bill.

Il y eut un silence alors que le jeune homme lui faisait un immense sourire, plein d'innocence.

\- Bien ! fit Charlie en claquant sa main sur la table, pour dissiper le léger malaise. Alors Tutus - je peux t'appeler Tutus ?

Le visage de l'homme s'était fermé à l'entente du surnom ridicule qui venait de lui être attribué mais le rouquin fit comme si de rien n'était et continua :

\- Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard si je ne me trompe pas. Où as-tu étudié ?

\- J'ai fait mes études à Ilvermorny, aux Etats-Unis, dans la maison de Horned Serpent.

\- Oh ! intervint Ginny. Tu n'as pourtant pas l'accent américain.

\- Mes parents étaient Anglais. Ils ont fui durant la première guerre car ils étaient tous les deux des nés-moldus.

Il y eut un silence lourd dans le groupe. Eux n'avaient pas fui. Ils avaient affronté la guerre et perdu tant de proches, d'amis… Et même si, heureusement, leur grande famille avait été épargnée, James, Lily, Sirius et beaucoup d'autres y avaient laissé la vie.

Cependant, le malaise ne dura pas car Harry qui, d'eux tous, avait perdu le plus, était plein d'entrain pour son compagnon.

\- J'aimerais aller aux Etats-Unis un jour ! Je ne suis encore jamais sorti de ce pays.

\- Je t'emmènerai si tu veux, roucoula Vitus. Une partie de ma famille y habite toujours. Ils ont une magnifique villa sur la plage, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Bill serra les poings sous la table. Lui n'avait rien. Son appartement minuscule sur le Chemin de Traverse ne valait rien par rapport à une villa sur une plage américaine. "Viens avec moi Harry, je te paye des vacances à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule !" Génial… Il se sentait minable maintenant...

§ § §

\- Tu es minable Bill Weasley, s'exclama l'aîné des Weasley.

\- Que te vaut ce merveilleux compliment ?

Bill se retourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix. Il sourit en reconnaissant son frère, qui venait surement de transplaner dans son appartement, et souleva lestement la cravate qu'il tentait, encore une fois, de mettre correctement. Charlie laissa échapper un rire et parcourut les deux pas qui le séparaient du briseur de sort. D'un geste rendu habile avec le temps, il noua le tissu mieux que Bill ne pourrait jamais le faire. Le dragonnier lissa la cravate, tapota deux légers coups sur le torse de son frère puis recula de quelques pas.

\- Voilà ! Tu es superbe ! Allez viens, on va être en retard !

\- Thorny sera là hein ?

Charlie hocha la tête faisant grimacer Bill. Ce dernier soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis ce matin.

\- Doit-on réellement aller à ce dîner Charlie ? Pourquoi nous demander de venir un soir de semaine ?

\- Aucune idée… Je sais juste que c'est à l'initiative d'Harry.

Le coeur de Bill rata un battement. Que pouvait bien vouloir leur dire Harry pour demander un dîner réunissant toute la famille Weasley ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Maman l'a dit à Ginny qui me l'a dit. Allons-y.

Il donna à Bill une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança dans l'âtre. Dos au mur, il lança un dernier regard d'encouragement à l'intention de son frère puis il disparut dans un jet de flammes vertes. Dans un nouveau soupir de résignation, Bill le suivit à la trace. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortait dans le salon de ses parents.

Un coup d'oeil lui suffit à comprendre que lui et Charlie étaient les deux derniers à arriver. Ginny était installée dans un fauteuil en pleine discussion avec ses parents, eux-mêmes assis dans le canapé. Percy et Audrey se tenaient un peu en retrait, en train d'observer les cadres photos accrochés aux murs. Il entendit les rires des jumeaux et d'Hermione en provenance de la cuisine et il se doutait que Ron devait être avec eux.

Puis son regard se posa sur le brun, et ce fut le retour des papillons dans son ventre. Merlin… qu'il détestait ça. A peine l'apercevait-il qu'il avait envie de s'approcher de lui, comme un escargot attiré par une feuille de salade. Harry fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer son arrivée.

\- Bill ! Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilà… la magie opérait. Il avait beau haïr sa situation quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps, dès qu'Harry lui souriait, il oubliait tout : ses malheurs, ses lamentations, à quel point cet amour à sens unique pouvait être douloureux… Il n'y avait plus que son sourire et cette lueur dans ces magnifiques orbes vertes.

\- Tu as même réussi à nouer ta cravate, ajouta Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

"Si tu veux, je l'enlève et tu m'aides à la remettre," pensa immédiatement Bill. Cela-dit, il n'était pas sur que Vitus, qui était derrière Harry et qui le tenait serré contre lui, aurait apprécié.

Cet homme… Cet homme qui lui volait Harry, il avait parfois envie de le tuer. Sincèrement. Surtout que… Ils travaillaient maintenant ensemble et Bill avait appris à le connaître. C'était une personne charmante, sans aucun doute, mais au-delà de ça, il y avait autre chose. Il était beau, poli, serviable et… C'était presque trop finalement.

Pendant un moment, Bill avait été persuadé que c'était uniquement sa jalousie qui lui faisait penser ce genre de choses mais maintenant, avec le temps, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, ou en tout cas, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il y avait vraiment un truc louche avec le petit copain d'Harry. Il l'avait déjà croisé dans l'Allée des Embrumes alors que lui-même y était pour le travail, or, ce n'était pas le cas de Thorny. Celui-ci semblait parler à un homme d'apparence lugubre devant un bar en bien pire état que le Square Grimmaurd en temps de guerre. De plus, il y avait des rumeurs à Gringotts. Et si l'aîné des Weasley n'était pas friand des ragots car il trouvait cela puéril et que, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de mensonges, il avait écouté ceux-là avec intérêt, car à Gringotts, il n'y avait jamais de ragots, jamais de rumeurs. Les gobelins et les quelques sorciers qui y travaillaient, n'avaient pas que ça à faire. C'est pour cela qu'il avait écouté ce que les gens avaient à dire.

Bill avait alors appris que Thorny s'absentait sur ses heures de travail, que malgré qu'il soit gentil, quelques personnes l'auraient vu avec un comportement étrange. De plus, il y avait un gobelin, Kriph, qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il l'avait vu donner des substances étranges dans une ruelle sombre à un type plutôt louche.

Face à ces informations dont il n'avait su que tirer, l'aîné des fils Weasley avait fait la première chose qui lui était venue en tête : aller voir Charlie et tout lui raconter. Son frère avait semblé aussi troublé que lui et tous deux avaient alors commencé à épier ce Vitus Thorny pendant leur temps libre. Ils ne voulaient rien dire à qui que ce soit d'autres tant qu'eux ne l'avaient pas vu de leurs propres yeux.

Les deux frères avaient alors changé légèrement leur apparence grâce à quelques glamours et rapidement, les rumeurs devinrent réalité à leurs yeux. Pire encore, Bill s'était retrouvé un jour, tout seul, à suivre un Thorny au comportement étrange. Tout s'était bien passé au début, puis le copain de Harry avait retrouvé un homme dont la capuche noire cachait le visage. Ils avaient parlé à voix basse pendant un instant, avant que l'homme ne fasse un signe de main. Trois autres hommes tout aussi lugubres et sombres que le premier étaient apparus de nulle part et avaient commencé à rouer de coup le jeune homme.

Le rouquin, dans un état un peu second, ne sachant que faire, n'avait pu que l'emmener d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste lorsque les brutes étaient parties. Il était toujours à son chevet à son réveil, sous une apparence différente, et alors qu'il pensait le laisser dans sa chambre, avec le personnel soignant, Thorny avait commencé à supplier et à pleurer, pris dans un cauchemar ou une sorte d'hallucination sûrement due à la prise des médicaments.

Bill n'avait pas compris grand chose à part qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu retomber là-dedans - dans quoi ? - mais que c'était de l'argent facile et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'apprenne, qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, qu'il l'aimait.

Cet homme que le fils Weasley avait détesté dès le premier regard avait eu un côté pathétique et désespéré en cet instant. Bill avait eu pitié face à ses mots et sans le vouloir, il le détesta un peu moins. Il était alors parti, sans rien répondre à ses supplications, prévenant tout de même les infirmiers que l'homme avait besoin d'aide.

Depuis ce jour, Bill réfléchissait beaucoup. Il avait compris que Vitus Thorny était un revendeur de l'une de ces drogues qui faisaient fureur dans le monde sorcier actuel. D'après lui, il était même fabricant. Harry avait dit un jour, pendant un repas au Terrier, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu l'appartement de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait argué qu'il était petit et insalubre, dans un quartier peu fréquentable et que ce serait mauvais pour lui, comme pour Harry, qu'un Auror soit aperçu dans les parages. Lorsque Charlie avait demandé pourquoi il habitait dans cet endroit, le jeune homme avait expliqué qu'il avait pris cet appartement par correspondance, juste après que sa colocataire ait été arrêtée, ne pouvant pas payer le loyer tout seul. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'Angleterre et avait vraiment besoin d'un lieu où vivre alors il avait pris le premier qu'il avait trouvé. Ensuite, il n'en avait jamais changé, car il passait son temps chez Harry et qu'il n'en voyait alors pas l'utilité.

Cela-dit, Bill était convaincu que ce n'était pas la vérité. Un appartement comme celui-là était parfait pour cacher un laboratoire et cela expliquerait les nombreuses absences du jeune homme… Maintenant qu'il avait ces informations, sans pour autant avoir des preuves, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec Charlie et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de n'en parler à personne. Harry était un Auror accompli, il se rendrait forcément compte de quelque chose tôt ou tard et ce serait là, que Bill pourrait intervenir et être l'oreille attentive dont aurait besoin le brun. Il trouvait que c'était effectivement une bonne idée, mais les choses commençaient à traîner et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se taire.

Ce fut donc avec ces idées moroses qu'il parcourut les quelques pas qui le menèrent au canapé, précédé par Charlie. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde était déjà installé et qu'Harry, l'air incroyablement nerveux, s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

\- Merci à tous d'être présents aujourd'hui. Si je vous ai demandé de venir en pleine semaine, c'est pour une raison bien particulière.

Harry se racla la gorge, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant chercher ses mots. Il releva la tête et, en voyant tous ces yeux braqués sur lui, rougit légèrement. Harry était fort et courageux, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir l'avis des Weasley, il semblait redevenir un enfant de dix ans cherchant l'approbation de ses parents. Semblant prendre l'hippogriffe par les ailes, Harry se redressa et regarda l'assemblée, serrant la main de son petit ami.

\- Je disais donc, qu'avec Vitus, nous avons pris une décision, qui vous surprendra peut-être, mais une décision importante et réfléchie. Nous sommes fiancés !

Il y eut un grand silence avant que l'intégralité de la famille Weasley, mis à part Bill et Charlie, explosèrent de joie et se levèrent pour féliciter les deux hommes. Hermione sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, malgré son énorme ventre, pleurant de joie. Molly serra Vitus dans ses bras, comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la famille alors que Ginny pleurait d'émotion contre son petit ami. Ce devait être éprouvant de voir son premier amour se remarier, bien qu'elle n'en soit plus amoureuse.

Bill quant à lui s'était figé, tout comme Charlie, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce dernier semblait attendre la moindre réaction de son frère pour la canaliser et, si possible, la faire passer inaperçue. Pourtant, Bill ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son coeur semblait être tombé dans un trou sans fond.

Harry allait se marier ? Avec un homme qui lui cachait tant de chose ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Pourtant… Il ne voulait, non, ne pouvait pas être celui qui briserait le rêve de famille de celui dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps... Mais, c'était avec lui qu'Harry devait être heureux ! Lui et personne d'autre ! C'était si confus en lui, qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir. Devait-il se rouler en boule pour sangloter comme un enfant ? Hurler de colère ? Faire un caprice en tapant des pieds ? Frapper cet homme qui briserait sans doute le coeur d'Harry ? Fuir pour ne plus jamais revoir le visage de celui qu'il aimait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, alors il restait là, sans la moindre réaction.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Charlie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes que celui-ci sortit de sa stupeur. Il se releva vivement alors que l'attroupement semblait diminuer un peu autour du couple. Bill afficha un parfait sourire de façade, comme il avait appris à le faire au cours des derniers mois et s'approcha d'Harry pour le féliciter à son tour.

Arrivé près de lui, pris d'une impulsion subite, il attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et le tira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, il respira avidement son odeur, essayant de rester un minimum discret. Quoique vu son état d'esprit, il avait du mal à se contenir. Il le tint contre son torse pendant un moment, un peu trop long pour que cela soit normal, puis finit par le relâcher. Autour d'eux, personne n'avait fait attention à la scène, parlant avec entrain, mais Harry avait remarqué le trouble de l'aîné des Weasley et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Charlie, prêt à aider son frère en toutes circonstances, s'approcha vivement du nouvellement fiancé et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, le serrant plus fort et plus longtemps contre lui, faisant oublier l'attitude étrange de Bill. Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, il lui fit un immense sourire et lui dit avec un clin d'oeil :

\- C'est tradition chez les Weasley de faire un câlin lorsqu'on annonce une grande nouvelle.

Il se pencha légèrement et ajouta sur un ton de confidence :

\- En plus, au mariage de Ron, Bill et moi avions parié avec les jumeaux que tu serais le prochain d'entre nous tous à te marier, tu viens de nous faire gagner un petit paquet de gallions.

\- Je me doutais que Fred et George avaient fait un truc de ce genre, mais vous ?! Comment avez-vous osé ? Je suis choqué ! dit Harry avec un air faussement outré.

Charlie se mit à rire et passa un bras sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le conduire un peu plus loin. Bill les regarda s'éloigner, son faux sourire se fanant. Plus besoin de faire semblant.

Et maintenant ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, lâcha du regard l'homme qu'il aimait et alla voir sa mère avec une excuse bidon : "J'ai mangé un truc vraiment pas frais ce midi et c'est Kriph qui l'avait préparé, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je digère pas très bien la nourriture gobeline". Il ne put échapper à toutes les questions inquiètes de sa mère et lorsqu'il l'eut rassurée, il s'éclipsa, sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Une fois chez lui, Bill s'affala sur son canapé, la tête dans les coussins, y étouffant un cri de rage et de détresse.

Il savait qu'il avait une décision à prendre. Pour lui. Pour arrêter de souffrir. Et il savait laquelle était la meilleure pour cela : cesser de les voir. Cesser d'aller aux repas, car Harry serait là, avec ce Thorny de malheur. Tout à ses réflexions, il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. il se servit un verre, puis un deuxième. Il ne savait plus à combien il en était lorsqu'il lui vint l'idée ultime. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il appela son frère et quand celui-ci apparut dans les flammes il lui expliqua :

\- Charlie ! Je sais ce que je vais faire !

\- Bill ? Ca va ? Tu as une voix bizarre… on dirait que.. tu as bu ?

\- Charlie ! Je vais aller élever des lapins tueurs au Guatemala.

\- Bill, arrête de raconter des bêtises et éloigne-toi de la cheminée, j'arrive chez toi.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes à Charlie. Il sortit de l'âtre un masque inquiet sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère buvait plus que raison, et quand il n'intervenait pas, ça se terminait de deux façons possibles : la première, son frère sortait pour revenir au bras d'un homme, chose qu'il regrettait dès le lendemain matin et dont il se fustigeait pendant de longs jours. La deuxième, Bill échaffaudait des plans, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, et, malheureusement, les mettait souvent à exécution sans aucune lucidité. Et Charlie n'avait pas du tout envie que son frère débarque chez Harry pour lui avouer il-ne-savait-quoi ou revienne dans son appartement avec un paresseux - où s'était-il dégoté un paresseux ? - pour lui apprendre le tricot, comme la dernière fois.

\- Bill ?! Bill est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Des lapins au Guatemala… c'est une bonne idée non ?

Le dragonnier s'assit aux côtés de son frère, adossé au canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme histoire encore ?

Bill garda le silence un moment. Quand il lui répondit, il n'y avait plus cette note d'ivresse dans sa voix, il n'y avait plus que désespoir et résignation.

\- J'en peux plus Charlie. J'en peux plus de le voir et de devoir rester loin de lui. Tous les dimanches c'est la même chose. Je fais des efforts, je vais à ses repas et pourquoi ? Hein… Je veux plus y aller Charlie.

\- Alors n'y vas plus.

Le roux se tourna avec surprise vers son petit frère. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci le raisonne, fasse tout pour le convaincre que non, il devait continuer à venir à ses repas.

\- Prends-le temps de passer à autre chose, continua Charlie la voix basse. C'est pas en continuant à le voir toutes les semaines que tu vas aller mieux. Je parlerai à maman. Je lui dirai que tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment et que tu veux te reposer.

Bill remercia son frère. Son regard se perdit devant lui alors que qu'il amenait la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée, appréciant de sentir la lame de feu brûler sa trachée avant de tomber dans son estomac.

\- Et pour Thorny. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Bill.

\- Je connais un p'tit bois pas loin où on peut cacher un corps...

Un rire se fit entendre du côté du briseur de sort. Il donna un léger coup dans les côtes de son frère.

\- T'es bête…, chuchota-t-il avant de reposer sa question. Sérieusement Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Charlie ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils en avaient déjà parlé pendant des heures et avaient conclu que ce n'était pas à eux de dire quoi que ce soit au brun. Si ce Vitus était réellement amoureux de Harry - ce dont ils ne doutaient pas -, c'était à lui de lui avouer ce qu'il faisait. Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit ainsi, se passant la bouteille de temps à autre. Et bien longtemps après qu'elle soit vide, ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. Le soleil allait apparaître quand Charlie se leva, des cernes sous les yeux.

Il jeta un regard à son frère, endormi sur le canapé. Trop fatigué pour rentrer, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Bill et s'affala sur le lit. Son sommeil serait court.

§ § §

La vie reprit donc pour Bill. Il partait travailler tôt le matin, prenait son déjeuner dans son bureau et échangeait quelques paroles avec ses collègues les gobelins. Parfois, l'un des rares sorciers qui travaillaient pour Gringotts se joignait à eux et la conversation se faisait un peu plus animée. Il rentrait chez lui en milieu d'après-midi et passait son temps à lire, ou se baladait avant de rentrer. Il n'avait pas le coeur à sortir, à draguer, ni même à s'amuser. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant, à quel point sa vie tournait autour de ces repas hebdomadaires.

A l'époque, car oui il s'agissait d'une époque maintenant révolue, il commençait souvent sa semaine par du shopping, pour trouver une tenue qui plairait à Harry. Puis, quelques jours avant ces dîners, le mercredi ou le jeudi le plus souvent, il stressait tellement à l'idée d'y aller, qu'il sortait faire la fête avec ses amis, des collègues ou même seul pour décompresser. Après ces dimanches en famille à discuter avec ses frères, il était plus décontracté et n'hésitait pas à envisager des travaux dans son appartement, un week-end dans un pays lointain ou même organiser un repas chez lui pour ses amis. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point et cela l'obligeait à sortir et à voir du monde.

Actuellement, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il passait son temps à végéter sur son canapé, sans aucune motivation pour quoi que ce soit. Tristesse. Charlie lui rendait parfois visite et désespérait de le voir dans cet état. Il ne se laissait pas aller et avait toujours une hygiène de vie irréprochable, mais… il n'avait plus cette petite étincelle de joie dans ses yeux.

Plus que les repas, c'était Harry qui lui manquait cruellement. S'il s'était bien rendu compte de la douleur que lui infligeait le fait de le voir toutes les semaines, il n'avait pas pris en compte le bonheur que cela faisait de le voir. Chacun de ses sourires était une bouffée de bonheur, et savoir qu'il allait bien, avoir de ses nouvelles était important. Il savait toujours ce qui se passait dans sa vie grâce à Charlie, mais… C'était différent.

La douleur de ne pas le voir était bien plus forte. Il avait failli craquer un dimanche, alors que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'était pas revenu prendre le repas avec sa famille. Il s'était dit que les choses avaient peut-être changé, que Harry et ce Vitus auraient pu se disputer, repousser le mariage et même que _son_ Harry aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait avec son fiancé.

Il avait vraiment été sur le point de jeter la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. A deux doigts de revoir son visage, ses yeux… de le serrer contre lui. Puis il s'était rappelé de son frère lui racontant qu'au dernier repas, les deux hommes parlaient d'acheter une maison en Irlande.

Bill savait grâce à Charlie que Harry avait demandé une fois pourquoi il n'était pas là. C'était le premier dimanche où son absence s'était faite remarquer. Toute la famille avait alors su que l'aîné de la fratrie "travaillait" maintenant ce jour-là et qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir. Ils avaient tous été déçus mais étaient passés rapidement à autre chose. Malgré cela, Charlie lui avait dit que Harry avait proposé de changer de jour, pour qu'il puisse revenir.

Ca lui avait fait chaud au coeur que le jeune homme espérait qu'il revienne. Malheureusement, Molly avait rétorqué que la plupart de ses fils travaillaient le samedi et qu'il était hors de question de faire un repas en pleine semaine. Alors le changement de jour avait été refusé.

Depuis, personne n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Harry continuait de vivre, continuait de faire des projets, malgré son absence. A quoi bon y aller si c'était pour souffrir ?

Depuis ce jour, il avait jeté toute sa poudre de cheminette. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il devait faire le trajet jusqu'à Gringotts en transplanant alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça… Il s'était fustigé pour sa bêtise et en payait désormais le prix.

Ce fut donc au bout de trois mois, trois mois interminables, que Harry se présenta à la porte de son appartement. Bill venait de passer une journée difficile et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de prendre quelques verres en rentrant du travail. Il ne savait pas comment le jeune homme avait eu son adresse ni pourquoi il était là mais au delà de ça, il ne savait pas comment l'accueillir. Les papillons dans son ventre étaient de retour… Et le bloquaient complètement.

Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'il le regardait avec des yeux exorbités et une bouche de poisson au pied de sa porte.

\- Salut… Tu veux bien me laisser entrer Bill ?

Ce fut à ses mots qu'il se reprit. Le rouquin s'écarta de l'entrée et le laissa passer à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu connais mon adresse ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir…

\- Excuse-moi, j'avoue que je suis assez surpris de te voir ici.

Bill l'invita à passer dans le salon. Son appartement n'était pas très grand mais ses parents lui avaient inculqué les bonnes manières. Il lui proposa une boisson et après son refus, il osa lui demander le pourquoi de sa présence.

\- C'est difficile de te voir depuis quelques temps… fit Harry qui semblait très gêné.

Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un espoir en voyant le brun chez lui. S'était-il rendu compte des activités illicites de son fiancé ? L'avait-il quitté ? Il n'en savait rien mais le rouquin l'espérait de tout coeur en tout cas.

\- Tu excuseras ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a donné ton adresse mais… j'avais une question importante à te poser.

Bill ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Il espérait juste qu'il lui demande s'il était au courant de ce que faisait Vitus et alors là, il pourrait tout lui raconter. Ce qui se passait à Gringotts, les fois où il l'avait vu donner des choses bizarres à des personnes dans l'allée des embrumes et même la fois où il s'était fait tabasser dans une ru-

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu ne viens plus au Terrier ? demanda rapidement Harry, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

\- Qu… Quoi ?!

\- Depuis que j'ai annoncé mes fiançailles, tu ne viens plus… Tout le monde pense que tu travailles, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… J'ai demandé à Vitus.

Le briseur de sort était devenu beaucoup plus pâle maintenant. Il voyait la tristesse se refléter dans les yeux d'Harry, ainsi que de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension. Bill ne sut pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce les quelques verres d'alcool, mais ça le mit en colère. Il n'était rien pour lui, rien du tout, alors comment pouvait-il prendre des renseignements, s'inquiéter.

\- De quoi te mêles-tu Harry ? Comment peux-tu demander à ton… fiancé, des renseignements à mon sujet.

Bill savait qu'il était injuste, mais il avait craché le mot "fiancé" avec dédain et Harry en sembla blessé.

\- C'est donc ça ? C'est Vitus ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, grogna Bill en réponse.

\- Ecoute, si c'est le problème, nous ne viendrons plus au Terrier chaque semaine. Tu peux retrouver ta famille, ta mère est inquiète pour toi.

\- Ca m'est égal.

\- Moi non ! Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème avec moi… Ecoute, je vais arrêter de venir au Terrier, je verrai bien Ron de temps en temps et je te jure que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi…

\- Non ! hurla Bill.

Il s'était relevé avec colère, tanguant légèrement. Imaginer Harry sortir de leur vie à tous était impensable. Les Weasley devraient être là lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité sur son petit ami. Non non, Harry ne pouvait pas tout simplement partir avec Thorny, c'était trop risqué.

\- Bill… gémit Harry, une touche de désespoir dans la voix. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… Que se passe-t-il ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu reviennes auprès de ta famille ?

\- Quitte-le… déclara Bill d'une voix froide.

§ § §

Aude : Voir le chapitre 2 pour la suite !

Pauu : Voir au dos de la page pour les mentions légales… ha non.. c'est pas ça !

Aude : A consommer jusqu'au : voir au dos de l'emballage

Epsi : Vous êtes folles...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Les papillons

 **Auteures** : **EpsilonSnape** , **AudeSnape** et **Pauu_Aya**

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/BW

 **Disclaimer** : Après nombreuses analyses ADN, nous nous sommes rendues compte que nous avons des chromosomes en commun avec JKR… notamment le chromosome X… ce qui veut dire, qu'on est apparenté à elle ? non ?

 **Statut** : Terminée, 3 chapitres. Publication le jeudi.

 **Résumé** : Bill l'observe depuis si longtemps… Chaque semaine il le voit rire, chaque semaine il le dévore des yeux, chaque semaine il se fait honte. Yaoi HP/BW.

 **NdA** :

 _Epsi_ _: Pauu_Aya et AudeSnape sont les meilleures. Franchement, les supporter n'est pas du tout épuisant, et j'adore discuter avec elles :D D'ailleurs, nous envisageons de partir en Alaska toutes les trois pour élever des loutres et écrire tranquillement dans une cabane ! Je serais tellement ravie de partir avec elles ! J'ai hâte ! [Bon, j'ai pas écrit ça, mais je suis entièrement d'accord ! :P]_

 _AudeSnape_ _: C'est génial de vous lire ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mais si vous saviez l'organisation désastreuse qu'on a derrière pour vous répondre XD On s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir autant de retour ! Vous êtes déjà nombreux à nous suivre, à avoir laissé un fav, un follow ou une review alors un énorme merci ! Ca nous boost pour écrire une autre histoire !_

 _Pauu_Aya_ _: "Laissez des reviews" qu'on dit.. "laissez des reviews"... j'vous raconte pas la galère pour vous répondre quand on est trois sur le même compte ! "On fait comment ? Comme ça ? Ouais mais en même temps, comme ceci ce sera plus facile ! Oui mais on…" roooh c'te galère ! Heureusement qu'on aime nos lecteurs et lectrices… :P Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A la semaine prochaine ! (Je suis actuellement en train de voir Aude écrire sa Nda… et du coup, ben je me sens obligée de vous dire "Merci" ! Sinon je passe pour une auteure horrible…) [Epsi : mais tu es une auteure horrible Pauu (kiss)]_

§§§

 **Les papillons**

 **Partie II**

 _\- Quitte-le… déclara Bill d'une voix froide._

Le silence s'étendit entre eux. Harry regardait le briseur de sort alors que celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas affronter les orbes vertes encore une fois.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Quitte cet homme. Quitte-le, il ne te mérite pas !

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ce n'est pas possible… Tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu as dit que c'était une grande nouvelle…

\- Non. Mon frère t'a dit ça Harry… Je n'ai rien dit. Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît… Cet homme va te blesser, il te cache des choses. Va le voir…

Bill ferma les yeux. Il lui demandait de retourner à ses côtés mais il ne pouvait pas être celui qui allait lui avouer les activités de ce maudit Thorny.

\- Demande-lui d'être sincère avec toi. Dis-lui qu'il doit tout t'avouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Cet homme n'est pas net et il te doit la vérité.

Harry avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regardait avec incompréhension, cherchant apparemment sur son visage des signes de mensonge, de trahison. Il déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vitus compte beaucoup pour moi… il m'aime et il ne m'a jamais blessé. Bordel Bill… depuis la guerre je survis à peine mais avec lui, je me sens enfin à ma place !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Que me caches-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te cache des choses...

Bill s'était de nouveau assis et regardait ses mains qui essayaient, sans son consentement, de se broyer l'une et l'autre. Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de révéler. Harry n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon. Il releva soudainement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Harry était parti sans lui adresser un seul mot. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à cet instant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Harry.

A ce moment-là, un détail attira son attention : le jeune homme avait laissé sa cape qu'il avait posée sur l'accoudoir juste avant de s'asseoir. C'était une belle cape noire, doublée de rouge bordeau. Bill savait qu'Harry portait souvent les vêtements de son petit-ami, mais il était sûr que celle-ci était bien la sienne, car c'était celle qu'Arthur et Molly lui avaient offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Il s'approcha lentement, ayant l'impression ridicule de devoir être discret, de faire une chose interdite et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, prit la cape pour la porter à son visage. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, s'enivrant de la délicieuse odeur qu'Harry avait laissée derrière lui sans même s'en apercevoir, avant d'aller directement dans son lit, emportant son précieux trésor avec lui. Il réfléchirait à tout ça. Mais… demain.

§ § §

Le lendemain, des coups frappés au loin réveillèrent Bill. Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux et voir d'où venait le bruit mais il ne pouvait se détacher de l'odeur qu'il avait auprès de lui : celle de Harry. La veille, il s'était endormi le nez dans la cape du brun. S'il s'était senti un peu honteux au début, il avait très vite oublié cela quand un sommeil paisible l'avait gagné.

\- Merlin ! Bill, ouvre-moi la porte avant que je l'enfonce !

Ce fut ce qui termina de le réveiller. L'aîné des enfants Weasley avait reconnu la voix de son frère, Charlie. Et si celui-ci était là de bon matin, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Bill se leva rapidement, paniqué et regarda autour de lui. Quand son regard tomba sur la cape, il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête : il l'attrapa et la balança dans son armoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache qu'il l'avait.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut l'esprit assez tranquille il put aller ouvrir à son frère.

A peine eut-il tourné la clé que ce dernier ouvrait brusquement la porte. Charlie pénétra dans la pièce sans un regard pour son frère tout en lisant et relisant un parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Tu ne le croiras jamais… murmura-t-il en tendant enfin le courrier à son frère.

Bill reconnut directement l'écriture de Harry. Son coeur s'emballa subitement. Il inspira un coup et lut le papier :

" _Je suis désolé. Le mariage est annulé. Je ne reviendrai pas aux repas._ "

Il avait réussi. Harry avait quitté Vitus. Pourtant, dans son esprit, Bill n'était pas heureux… Non. Car il avait aussi foiré. Il ne reverrait plus Harry au Terrier. Il fit quelques pas tremblants avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, ses mains lâchant le papier qui plana délicatement vers le sol, pour tomber sans un bruit sur la moquette bordeau.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Harry a envoyé Hedwige au Terrier, j'étais passé voir maman pour parler de Tante Murielle et je… Que se passe-t-il Bill ?

\- Il n'est pas venu, il ne reviendra plus ?

\- C'est normal d'être un peu déprimé après une rupture… Lorsqu'il ira mieux, il reviendra et tout sera comme avant, sauf que j'espère que tu te décideras enfin à le draguer et que tu arrêteras de déprimer dans ton coin.

\- Non… Il ne reviendra pas… murmura l'aîné.

Charlie, planté au milieu du salon, regarda son frère, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement, il prit le temps de le détailler. Bill avait mauvaise mine, des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux gonflés et rouges, son nez était également rougi et il n'était apparemment ni rasé, ni coiffé.

\- Que s'est-il passé frangin ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son frère pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tout est ma faute…

\- Comment cela se peut-il ?

\- Harry est passé hier soir… murmura Bill.

Charlie se releva précipitamment et se planta devant son frère. La détresse qu'il vit dans les yeux de Bill le perturba. Il avait toujours été son héros, son modèle : courageux, fort et réfléchi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est venu me demander pourquoi je ne venais plus aux repas organisés par maman. Il savait de son… ex, que je ne travaillais pas et en a conclu que c'était de sa faute. Je… J'avais un peu bu et j'ai craqué lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il allait s'éloigner de nous pour que je puisse revenir, qu'il ne voulait pas détruire la famille…

\- Par Merlin… Que lui as-tu dis ensuite, sous le coup de la colère et de l'alcool ?

Bill baissa la tête, honteux, alors que la conversation lui revenait en mémoire de façon plus précise que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Je lui ai demandé de le quitter… Je lui ai dit que Vitus lui cachait des choses, qu'il n'était pas honnête avec lui. Je crois avoir aussi parlé d'un veracrasse à un moment, dit finalement le briseur de sorts, tentant de rire de la situation.

Tentative qui tomba définitivement à l'eau lorsqu'il vit l'air sérieux de son frère.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite il est parti en claquant la porte…

\- Nom d'un boullu à poils Bill ! Il va te détester d'avoir été celui qui lui a annoncé cette nouvelle !

\- Je sais… gémit son frère en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit :la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, qui donnait directement dans le salon, s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Harry comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, il avait les joues rouges sur lesquelles se reflètaient des sillons de larmes séchées, les yeux gonflés derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes. Il était habillé comme la veille et sa tenue était complètement débraillée. Il s'avança sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte et pointa un index accusateur sur Bill qui s'était misérablement tassé sur son canapé.

\- Comment as-tu osé William Weasley ? hurla le nouveau venu.

Face à cette parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley, Bill se rencogna instinctivement, et de façon assez lamentable d'après lui. Il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-douze alors qu'Harry ne faisait qu'un petit mètre soixante-quatorze et pourtant, Bill ne se sentait pas plus grand qu'un lutin de cornouaille en ce moment précis.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie de couple, mon futur mariage, ma future vie de famille ! Depuis combien de temps me mens-tu ? Depuis combien de temps le protèges-tu ? Être collègue ça rapproche n'est-ce pas ?! Et bien figure-toi que ton _collègue_ est maintenant en fuite après que j'ai dû le dénoncer au service des Aurors. Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai laissé un peu d'avance en prenant en compte le temps _merveilleux_ que nous avons partagé.

\- Harry… Harry calme-toi, dit prudemment Charlie.

\- La ferme ! hurla le jeune homme. Hier matin, je pensais encore avoir l'homme parfait, beau, sincère, travailleur à mes côtés. Je pensais que j'allais me marier, qu'on pourrait même, adopter un enfant orphelin et l'élever, pour former une famille. La famille que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir…

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Harry s'était mis à pleurer et il sanglotait maintenant clairement. Bill, la gorge nouée, sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'y avait plus de papillons, c'était un gouffre profond et sans fin qui s'ouvrait dans son estomac.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie pleurer sans honte à quelques mètres de lui, Bill se leva vivement et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser s'apaiser contre lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'enlacer qu'Harry le repoussa avec force. Blessé par ce rejet, il ne put dire un mot. Charlie le comprit parfaitement et s'interposa entre eux.

\- Harry calme-toi, tout est de ma faute !

\- C'est faux ! hurla à nouveau le jeune homme dépité.

\- C'est moi ! Au fur et à mesure des repas, j'ai trouvé que Thorny était bizarre et j'ai demandé à Bill de se renseigner au travail et il m'a raconté les rumeurs, rien de plus !

\- C'est faux, répéta Harry avec un peu moins de conviction.

\- Nous avons découvert des choses pas claires et nous avons décidé de ne rien dire avant qu'il ne t'avoue tout, il avait l'air de t'aimer sincèrement… Excuse-nous Harry…

Celui-ci, plus pâle que d'habitude le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air plus perdu que jamais.

\- Je n'ai… Je… Il m'a...

Sans un mot de plus, Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Charlie qui l'attrapa immédiatement par la taille pour le serrer dans ses bras. Pendant que le jeune homme pleurait sur son épaule, le dragonnier jeta un regard désespéré à Bill qui semblait très mal en point en regardant _son_ Harry dans les bras de son frère. Il était jaloux.

Pas qu'il ait peur que Charlie lui "vole" Harry, son frère était bien trop loyal envers lui et il avait une totale confiance. En plus, il n'était même pas gay… Mais il était jaloux de la proximité qui existait entre les deux. Lorsque lui, avait voulu le réconforter, il l'avait envoyé promener…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'essayer de s'expliquer avec Harry, celui-ci s'extirpa des bras puissant de Charlie et recula, tête baissé. Malgré tout, les frères Weasley pouvaient voir les larmes continuer à perler le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis complètement perdu, je... Et puis… Je vais partir… Dites à Molly que je suis désolé...

Comment ça partir ? Partir où ? Désolé pour quoi ? Bill ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Harry allait-il s'installer chez Ron et Hermione ? Lorsque Bill se reprit, il releva la tête, seulement pour voir la porte claquer. Il se précipita à la suite du jeune homme, mais à peine fut-il dans le couloir, qu'Harry avait transplané.

Leur regard s'était croisé. Les papillons. Puis plus rien. Pour combien de temps ?

§ § §

Bill regardait avec nostalgie une carte animée représentant le mont Fugi. C'était magnifique et ça semblait paisible là-bas. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait y aller…

Il reposa la carte et en attrapa une autre où étaient les pyramides de Kheops. Lorsque celle-ci bougeait, le rouquin pouvait voir une légère tempête de sable. Ca lui donnait envie d'y retourner. Lui en avait vu des vraies des tempêtes, des impressionnantes. Et puis, du temps où il était là-bas, au moins, tout semblait plus simple.

Avec un soupir, il retourna la photo et lut les quelques mots qui étaient posés dessus :

" _Vous aviez raison, ce pays est incroyable. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là pour me parler de son histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour, Bill m'en parlera ?_

 _Harry P_."

Bill en était un peu honteux mais il avait volé toutes les cartes que Harry avait envoyées à sa mère et où il parlait de lui. Il les relisait et avait l'impression parfois que le jeune homme pensait à lui. Depuis un an qu'était parti le brun, ces cartes postales étaient les seules nouvelles que la famille Weasley avait de lui. En douze mois, il avait parcouru plus de pays que Bill, qui pourtant, de part son métier de briseur de sorts, avait énormément voyagé.

Harry avait commencé par la France avant de se diriger vers le Portugal. Il avait ensuite traversé le détroit de Gibraltar et ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles pendant deux mois. Une carte était finalement arrivée leur annonçant qu'il avait traversé l'Afrique avant de repartir pour la Russie. Les mois s'étaient enchaînés, ses destinations aussi. La dernière en date était le Mexique, et sa carte datait de deux semaines. Il était probablement ailleurs maintenant.

Les premiers temps, Bill avait songé à le retrouver, il avait suivi à la trace les cartes d'Harry, s'était rendu aux destinations, aux lieux dont il parlait. Il lui avait fallu un mois, et de grands coups de pied au derrière de la part de Charlie, pour faire face à la réalité : le brun couvrait ses arrières, envoyait ses cartes quand il changeait de pays. Jamais il ne le retrouverait.

Alors il avait attendu qu'il revienne, patiemment mais non sans douleur. Oh oui il souffrait. Il souffrait de ne plus le voir, il souffrait à l'idée que le brun le déteste, il souffrait de l'avoir éloigné de sa famille. Le roux avait longtemps pensé à la raison du départ du brun. Il s'était d'abord senti coupable, avant de se dire que, de toute façon, Harry aurait bien fini par apprendre la vérité, qu'il n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses. Puis finalement, il lui en avait voulu d'être parti comme ça, sans un mot. Il était parti alors qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, était à quelques semaines d'accoucher, il n'avait même pas prévenu Ron, ni Fred et George, dont il était très proche.

Mais finalement, un seul sentiment avait survécu à cette année. Ce n'était ni la culpabilité, ni le regret ou encore le reproche, non, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ressentait encore envers le garçon c'était à quel point il l'aimait. Douze mois sans le voir, douze mois à essayer de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres, et... douze mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, matin, midi et soir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de vivre pour autant : il était retourné aux repas de famille, voyait ses frères régulièrement, allait au travail tous les jours, sortait boire un verre avec ses collègues, mais toujours, toujours il pensait à lui.

Un soir, alors que Bill lisait tranquillement des rapports dans son salon, sirotant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, il entendit trois coups légers en provenance de sa porte. Surpris, car il n'attendait aucune visite et que Charlie ne venait chez lui que par voie de Cheminette depuis quelques temps, il alla jusqu'à l'entrée, son verre à la main. Il but une gorgée juste avant d'ouvrir le battant. Il regretta automatiquement son geste quand il reconnut la personne qui était sur le palier et qu'il s'étouffa avec le liquide.

\- Harry ?! parvint-il à dire entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Salut Bill, répondit simplement le brun.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, Bill toujours en train de tousser et Harry silencieux. Finalement, le roux se calma. Il déglutit une dernière fois et se décala sur le côté pour laisser entrer Harry. Debouts dans le salon du roux, ils gardèrent le silence un long moment.

\- Alors, finit par répondre Bill, tu es rentré quand ?

Il s'étonnait de son calme. Il avait longtemps pensé à ce moment et il n'avait jamais imaginé garder son calme comme aujourd'hui. Quand il se jouait la scène, il accueillait Harry le coeur au bord des lèvres, et soit ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, soit, solution plus probable à son sens, ils s'engueulaient jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les arrête.

Il remplit un deuxième verre de Whisky et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier l'accepta avec un hochement de tête avant de pointer le canapé de son autre main.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? J'ai marché une bonne heure avant d'arriver ici.

\- Oui vas-y.

Harry s'installa donc dans le canapé tandis que Bill prenait place dans l'unique petit fauteuil de son salon.

\- Je suis arrivé en début d'après-midi, expliqua Harry. Je suis d'abord passé voir Hermione et Ron. J'ai rencontré Rose, elle est adorable au passage. J'ai longtemps discuté avec eux, puis je suis parti déposer mes bagages au square. Ensuite… j'ai réfléchi à ce que je devais faire. Je voulais venir te voir dès mon arrivée, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me parler.

La pointe de jalousie qu'avait ressenti Bill à l'évocation du nom de son frère - il avait bêtement pensé qu'Harry était venu le voir en premier - fondit comme neige au soleil. Harry voulait le voir depuis son retour. Harry, qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, voulait lui parler, à lui. Il était comme un gamin qui venait d'ouvrir un cadeau. Il se retint difficilement de sourire de façon idiote.

\- Pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne voudrais pas te parler ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Je trouvais ça logique… je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as parlé de Vitus, je t'ai crié dessus… et puis je suis parti sans un mot. Sans vous dire au revoir.

\- Je… je pensais que ce serait toi, qui ne voudrais pas me parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Thorny, de ce qu'il faisait… je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Harry soupira un coup. Bill pensait que le jeune homme serait blessé qu'on lui parle de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le contraire arriva. Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais venir te voir, fit Harry en buvant un peu. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je sais que je suis parti brusquement et en te faisant comprendre que je t'en voulais. C'était peut-être vrai… je t'en voulais de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas voir.

\- Tu… tu savais ?

\- Il était étrange, mais je me disais que je l'avais rencontré comme ça, que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose… En plus, mes collègues m'avaient demandé de nombreuses fois si j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans cette affaire de stupéfiant. Je n'arrêtais pas de leur dire que ce n'était pas le style de Vitus… alors que j'avais toutes les preuves sous mes yeux. Je ne voulais juste pas le voir car j'étais bien avec lui et que ça allait tout briser. Je suis parti et j'ai digéré un peu cette histoire. Maintenant je ne peux que te remercier de m'avoir rendu ma liberté. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux plus jamais m'attacher à un autre homme. Je veux rester libre.…

Le visage de Bill était défait. Il avait senti un espoir grandir en lui alors que Harry lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie. Pendant un instant, il s'était même demandé s'il n'allait pas avouer ses sentiments, pour que lui aussi puisse être libre. Son espoir avait survécu quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par l'annonce de Harry de ne plus vouloir être en couple.

\- Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ma vie de couple. Ou plutôt de mon éternel célibat. Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Même si… Tu aurais pu soigner la forme, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais tu as bien fait de me le dire.

\- Je… Et bien… Je suis désolé, j'avais un peu bu et j'ai mal réagi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, disons qu'on est quitte ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bill avec un sourire sincère.

Harry se leva et effaça un pli invisible sur sa robe de sorcier. Bill prit le temps de le détailler un instant, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'intrusion de _son_ petit brun. Harry n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était qu'il avait les yeux plus insolemment brillants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il n'avait pas grandi durant cette année, à la plus grande joie de Bill qui aimait la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il l'enlaçait. Il avait toujours ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et son sourire tendre. Il était vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier noire, sur laquelle des inscriptions, très certainement de l'hébreux, ressortaient en fines lignes argentées.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, finit par dire Harry.

\- Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! protesta immédiatement le briseur de sort.

\- Je dois aller au Terrier, et présenter des excuses à tes parents pour être parti sans rien dire. Je vais aussi devoir prouver à Molly, par tous les moyens possibles, que j'ai mangé correctement au cours de cette année.

Bill étouffa un rire, c'était bien le genre de sa mère effectivement. Il était triste de voir Harry partir, mais il comprenait. Le jeune homme avait des choses à régler maintenant qu'il était de retour. Bill le raccompagna à la porte de l'appartement et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Au fait, qu'en est-il de ton travail au Ministère ? Tu as pris une année sabbatique ? Tu vas retourner chez les Aurors ?

\- J'avais pris un congé effectivement, mais au milieu de l'année, je leur ai envoyé un courrier pour leur annoncer ma démission.

\- Pardon ? demanda Bill, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

\- C'est drôle, tu fais la même tête que Ron.

Bill se reprit et ferma sa bouche dans un claquement sonore, se redressant légèrement en attendant qu'Harry reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit peu de temps après :

\- En voyageant, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus faire ce travail. Les mages noirs… J'en ai vu assez pendant la guerre. J'ai fait ce métier car c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi mais… Ce n'était pas une réelle passion.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- J'ai un projet mais...Rien est encore fait… Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Bill referma la porte et posa son front sur le bois frais. Harry était resté à peine quelques minutes, et pourtant, il était épuisé. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était ravi de l'avoir revu ou déprimé face à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Il ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il se redressa brusquement, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que je parle à Charlie !

§ § §

Le dimanche qui suivit, commença par un début en fanfare. Le réveil magique de Bill le fit sursauter lorsque la marche funèbre résonna dans sa chambre - cadeau des jumeaux pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement lorsqu'il avait été mordu par Greyback. Il grogna et remonta les couvertures sur son nez, bien décidé à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir violemment. Le pan de bois claqua contre le mur.

\- Bonjour Billou ! cria joyeusement Charlie.

Bill grogna encore plus et sortit la tête de sous sa couette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Charlie ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir te réveiller l'autre jour, répondit le dragonnier en allant ouvrir les rideaux. Et le surnom, c'est juste parce que j'en avais envie, l'inspiration du moment dirons-nous !

\- Casse-toi Chachou...

Charlie lança un regard moqueur à son frère.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, Billounet ?

\- Arrête ça, grogna Bill qui, décidément, ne savait faire que ça ce matin.

\- Allez ! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu ne seras jamais à l'heure !

Charlie tira d'un coup vif sur la couverture pour laisser apparaître son frère en boxer, doté d'une érection matinale conséquente.

\- Ouuuuh, sexy frangin !

\- C'est ça ! Moque-toi.

Bill finit cependant par sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans un regard pour son frère. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit Charlie crier :

\- Prends ton temps surtout hein ! Je voudrais pas que tu sois de mauvais poil ! Ne sors pas les crocs ! Et pense bien à Harry !

Il secoua la tête de désespoir, lui et Charlie commençaient à être un peu trop proches. Même si, après avoir partagé la même chambre lorsqu'ils étaient petits, presque le même dortoir à Poudlard - il leur était même arrivé de dormir dans le même lit les soirs de beuveries -, ils n'étaient plus à ça près… Bill commença à faire couler l'eau dans la douche et sortit une serviette propre. Il ôta ensuite rapidement son caleçon et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Un coup retentit contre la porte et la voix grave de son frère se fit entendre :

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? s'esclaffa Charlie. Allez grouille ! Maman va hurler.

Il allait le tuer.

Lentement et dans la douleur.

Il finit sa douche rapidement, se sécha tout aussi rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme un ver et, heureusement, son excitation retombée. Il tomba nez à nez avec Charlie, qui l'attendait avec une assiette de tartines beurrées. Ce dernier l'observa de haut en bas, un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Si j'étais gay…

\- Tu es mon frère Charlie ! s'exclama le roux.

\- Rooh ! Si on peut même plus rire… allez ! Dépêche-toi d'enfiler au moins un caleçon, le reste je m'en fou, non.. en fait, mets aussi une cravate… comme ça maman ne pourra pas râler !

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant.

\- Chiche ? demanda Charlie

\- Evidemment ! On a déjà fait bien pire avec nos paris débiles, grogna Bill, en enfilant un boxer.

\- Harry va faire une de ces têtes !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Harry sera là ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna faussement Charlie. Dommage pour toi... tu t'es déjà engagé pour le pari !

Et sur ces mots, le plus jeune des deux frères attrapa une cravate et la noua rapidement autour du cou de Bill. Il le tira ensuite vers le salon, sourd aux protestations du briseur de sorts. Il le poussa dans la cheminée et tendit une poignée de poudre de cheminette au dessus de l'âtre. Bill lui jeta un regard affolé.

\- Charlie… Chachou… tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

\- Oh si Billou ! Un pari est un pari ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends ta baguette avec moi et je te l'emmène. Allez file !

\- Charlie ! Je vais te tuer ! hurla Bill alors que son frère lâchait la poudre dans le feu en prononçant la destination voulue.

Charlie se dépêcha ensuite de récupérer la baguette de son frère et se plaça dans la cheminée, il ne voulait pas rater une seule seconde du spectacle qui allait se jouer. Il lança une nouvelle poignée de poudre et cria : "Le Terrier". Ce fut seulement quand il se sentit attiré dans le réseau qu'il se dit qu'il aurait pu prendre une tenue de rechange pour son frère.

Lorsqu'il atterrit chez ses parents, il fut bloqué par la silhouette de son frère. Ce dernier s'était figé juste à la sortie de l'âtre puis avait prit un air détaché avant de déclarer avec nonchalance, devant le regard outré de Molly Weasley :

\- Et bien quoi ? J'ai une cravate.

N'y tenant plus, Charlie explosa de rire. Les visages des différents membres de sa famille étaient à mourir de rire. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Seamus se retenaient difficilement de rire, au contraire de Fred et George qui n'avaient même pas cherché à cacher leur hilarité en apercevant leur frère. Percy avait toujours son air de coincé, mais le dragonnier était persuadé d'avoir aperçu le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage. Leur père s'était reculé d'un pas pour que Molly ne le voit pas sourire et cette dernière avait le visage rougi par la colère.

Cependant, la réaction que Charlie prit soin d'observer, fut celle d'Harry qui, très calme, avait l'air très absorbé par la contemplation des cheveux détachés et encore mouillés de Bill, qui laissaient quelques gouttes d'eau dévaler son torse jusqu'à son caleçon légèrement humide. Oh oui.. La réaction d'Harry était des plus intéressantes… Et il était sûr que Bill n'y avait même pas fait attention.

\- William Arthur Weasley ! Comment oses-tu te présenter dans cette tenue à un repas de famille ! hurla Molly, rouge de colère en donnant des petites tapes sur le biceps de son fils.

\- Tu as dis cravate obligatoire ! J'ai ma cravate ! Tu aurais dû préciser pantalon, chaussures, chaussettes, chemise, veste et soutien-gorge pour les femmes ! Et je suis gentil, j'ai mis un caleçon ! dit Bill sans se démonter.

\- Quoique.. intervint Charlie, comme on ne le voit pas, le soutien-gorge doit-il être obligatoire pour les filles ?

\- Et je vois bien qu'Angelina n'en a pas ! Tu lui dis rien à elle ?! s'offusqua faussement le briseur de sorts qui, finalement, s'amusait énormément.

\- Ben justement parce que le soutien-gorge n'est pas obligatoire Bill ! Tu viens de le dire toi-même, répondit Charlie alors que George tapotait l'épaule d'Angelina, rouge de honte.

Molly regarda ses deux fils continuer à tenir leur conversation improbable comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari pour trouver du soutien mais dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ce côté. Arthur avait abandonné tout sérieux et riait doucement de la bêtise de ses fils. La rousse ferma alors les yeux, s'exhortant intérieurement au calme. Elle pointa ensuite un doigt sur le torse de son aîné.

\- Tu vas m'enfiler une tenue décente tout de suite William. Quand je serai revenue, je veux que tu sois présentable.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que des éclats de rire explosèrent dans toute la pièce. Les jumeaux s'étaient levés pour applaudir Bill et lui faire des révérences pompeuses en signe de respect, Hermione étouffait son rire dans le cou de son époux, Angelina fusillait tout le monde du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Percy s'était éclipsé pour pouvoir rire librement.

Harry, lui, se tenait les côtes, non sans jeter des regards de temps à autres à Bill. Et ce dernier se délectait du son que faisait le brun. Il avait toujours aimé sa façon de rire et la lueur joyeuse qui faisait briller ses yeux dans ces moments.

\- Allez Charlie, donne-moi ma tenue, finit par dire Bill, détachant son attention de l'ex-Auror.

\- J'en ai pas, lui répondit son frère.

Le briseur de sort le regarda avec des yeux de poisson boullu.

\- Comment ça, tu "n'en as pas" ? fit-il, la voix menaçante.

\- Il se peut que j'ai... très légèrement, oublié d'en prendre une avant de quitter ton appartement.

\- Oh non… Tu n'as pas osé, grogna Bill.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon adorable frère chéri d'amour, mais nous étions pressés et… Après tout, c'est grâce à moi si nous sommes arrivés à l'heure !

\- Oh Chachou… souffla l'aîné en se rapprochant de façon menaçante. Tu vas me le payer…

\- Mais… commença Charlie qui reculait progressivement vers la porte, optant pour un repli stratégique.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que Bill s'était jeté sur lui. Avec une habilité venue tout droit de son métier de dragonnier, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse et courut vers la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Une course poursuite commença alors. Tous les membres de la fratrie les avaient suivis dehors et encourageaient leur frère préféré alors que les jumeaux prenaient les paris.

Bill courait après son frère qui se retournait parfois pour lui lancer des excuses ou des compliments, afin de l'attendrir très certainement. Ce fut grâce à un magnifique plaquage sur le côté, que Bill parvint enfin à faire tomber son frère. Tous les deux roulèrent pour finir par atterrir dans la rivière de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, qui longeait le terrain du Terrier.

Charlie était heureux d'être enfin posé. Bien que ce soit dans la rivière et qu'il était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os, il pouvait enfin laisser sa respiration redevenir normale. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Bill n'était peut-être pas un dragon, mais il était tout aussi difficile à éviter. Ce dernier justement, était maintenant affalé sur lui, tout aussi épuisé de leur course poursuite.

\- Dis Billou… tu les as vus ? murmura Charlie avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? grogna son frère.

\- Les regards que Harry t'a lancés ?

Bill se redressa et accorda un sourire radieux à son frère avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même.

\- Au moins maintenant, nous sommes deux à devoir trouver une tenue de rechange !

\- C'était un geste totalement volontaire de ma part pour que tu ne te retrouves pas seul dans les ennuis, fit Charlie en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la maison où attendaient les autres invités, encore hilares.

\- Ça t'écorcherait de dire que j'ai gagné ?

Charlie se tourna vers son frère et avec un rire, dit :

\- Un peu… Au fait, frérot… avec l'eau, ton caleçon est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment… devenu encore plus moulant et légèrement transparent. Je sais même pas comment ça se fait...

\- Putain… Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Charlie ricana alors que son frère lui mettait un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, ils passèrent le dernier bosquet en riant, Bill cachant très peu discrètement son caleçon trempé. Ils allaient rejoindre le groupe de jeune devant la maison, lorsqu'une furie rousse passa la porte.

\- Comment osez-vous vous balader dans cette tenue ?! Prenez ça !

Avec une force insoupçonnée, Molly leur lança un paquet de vêtement chacun en les fusillant du regard.

\- Les autres, on rentre ! Plus vite que ça !

Les deux frères, toujours mouillés, prirent les vêtements que leur avait "gentiment donnés" leur mère. Bill découvrit l'un des vieux costumes élimés de leur père : une chemise grisâtre, une veste en tweed avec des pièces à la place des coudes, un pantalon à carreau vert et des chaussures vernies… En un mot, magnifique !

\- On va pas porter ça ?! demanda Charlie un peu pâle en découvrant lui aussi des vêtements similaires.

\- Je… crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Non non mais je vais juste sécher mes vêtements et ça ira.

\- Ils sont plein de vase et tout déchirés !

\- Ca sera toujours mieux que ça ! répondit Charlie en brandissant le pantalon marron à carreaux orange de son père.

\- Oh n'y pense même pas. Tout est ta faute et tu vas me suivre crois-moi ! Je ne serai pas le seul à me ridiculiser devant Harry !

Charlie regarda les vêtements, son frère, la maison de ses parents et abdiqua.

Une fois habillés l'un et l'autre dans la tenue classique du patriarche Weasley - le chapeau ridicule en moins - Bill, qui était le plus habile en sortilège, récupéra sa baguette et la pointa sur le pantalon de son frère.

\- Déconne pas Bill, je te jure que c'était un oubli de ma part, mais je veux des enfants, gémit Charlie en protégeant de ses mains ses parties génitales.

\- Arrête de gigoter crétin, je veux juste améliorer tes fringues !

Charlie se détendit considérablement et laissa son frère accéder à ses vêtements qui les améliora en murmurant des formules. L'une blanchit sa chemise, l'autre colora sa veste en noir quant au pantalon trop large…

\- Putain Bill ! Desserre ça ! hurla Charlie en tirant sur son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe alors que son frère l'avait considérablement rétréci.

Bill ricana mais finit par desserrer le pantalon d'un sort et le colorer lui aussi en noir. Un dernier coup de baguette pour cirer les chaussures et Charlie était parfait.

\- Tu veux que j'ajuste ton caleçon aussi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mis le slip kangourou de papa ? Non mais tu rêves, j'ai gardé le mien même s'il est sale.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et appliqua les transformations sur ses propres vêtements au détail près qu'aucun sort ne put réparer suffisamment la veste. Il prit alors la décision mature de la cacher dans un buisson. Il préféra donc colorer sa chemise en noir ce qui faisait très bien ressortir sa cravate rouge et or. Ce fut d'ailleurs Charlie qui noua à nouveau sa cravate, après avoir mis la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte pour rejoindre la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par tout un tas d'applaudissements et de félicitations sous le regard coléreux de Molly.

\- Vous avez fini vos bêtises ?! Venez à table maintenant, ça va être froid.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. La tenue de Bill avait apparemment retenu l'attention d'Harry qu'il avait surpris en train de le dévorer du regard. Au dessert, celui-ci réclama timidement l'attention de tout le monde :

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes tous demandez ce que je comptais faire après avoir abandonné ma carrière d'Auror. J'ai aujourd'hui une réponse pour vous. Après beaucoup de formulaires remplis, beaucoup de rendez-vous chez les Gobelins et au Ministère, j'ai enfin l'autorisation, le financement et l'endroit pour monter mon orphelinat.

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant, puis des exclamations de surprise et de joie ainsi que de nombreuses questions retentirent dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Comment vas-tu faire ça ?

\- Un orphelinat ? C'est une super idée ! Tu sais qu'avec mon association S.A.L.E on cherche à ouvrir une sorte d'orphelinat pour les Elfes Libres ?

\- Heu… Non Hermione, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... répondit Harry qui visiblement ne voulait pas vexer sa meilleure amie en ignorant sa question. En tout cas, ce n'était qu'à l'état de projet jusqu'à maintenant mais tout est en place.

Bill regardait Harry parler de son projet avec passion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi libéré et ça n'avait pas de prix pour lui. Un an sans le voir, aussi dur que ça eut été, avait été très bénéfique.

\- Les orphelins sorciers ont été dispatchés dans des orphelinats Moldus à travers l'Angleterre. Le but est de tous les rassembler dans un lieu où ils n'auront pas peur de ce qu'ils sont, ou ils apprendront ce qu'ils devront savoir.

§ § §

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bill était là, à regarder fixement la tasse de café devant lui, les yeux à moitié fermés. Son samedi soir avait été plutôt mouvementé : ses collègues l'avaient entraîné dans un bar pour fêter sa promotion en tant que chef d'équipe. Ils étaient restés debout jusque tard dans la nuit - ou tôt selon les points de vue - et le roux n'était rentré chez lui qu'une fois le soleil levé.

Il avait profité au maximum de ses quelques heures de sommeil mais le réveil était difficile. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à se lever. Et, chose encore plus étonnante, comment il avait réussi à nouer sa cravate correctement. Après un moment passé à observer son mug, il se leva et but d'une gorgée le liquide noir restant. Il était l'heure de se rendre au Terrier…

Il se dirigea donc dans dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre grise et cria le nom de sa destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill arrivait dans le salon de ses parents. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et s'aperçut que seul Harry était déjà arrivé. Ce dernier était assis dans le canapé et semblait s'être endormi, un tas de parchemins posés sur les genoux.

Le roux sourit tendrement à la vue du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui et écarta une de ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa main glissa doucement sur sa joue jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, juste lui, Harry et sa bouche si tentatrice. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui du brun.

§ § §

Aude : Pauu… Y a pas la date limite de consommation sur le dos de l'emballage !

Epsi : Vous le croyez ça ? J'ai complètement oublié la suite de l'histoire… Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe après ça… xD

Aude : Ils vont élever des pumas en Laponie !

Pauu : LE SPOOIIIIIIIIL ! Ou alors… elle vous dit ça pour faire rêver, et ils vont pas du tout élever des pumas (?) en Laponie… pas du tout :3 Et elle est où alors la date limite de consommation ?

Aude : Bah… c'est que ça périme pas alors ? Non ?

Epsi : … J'en ai marre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Les papillons

 **Auteures** : **EpsilonSnape** , **AudeSnape** et **Pauu_Aya**

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/BW

 **Disclaimer** :

Aude : Alors on est des femmes (Comme JKR), on est adultes (Comme JKR), on a sûrement du sang anglais, on a sûrement quelques cheveux blonds, on a-

Pauu : Non non... arrête de dire des conneries...

Aude : **soupir** Bon bah on n'est pas JKR, rien ne nous appartient, même si Epsi est persuadée que Lucius lui appartient (elle veut même pas le prêter...)

Epsi : Nan… Il est enchaîné à mon lit, et il y reste.

 **Statut** : Terminée, 3 chapitres. Publication le jeudi. Enfin… plus maintenant vu que c'est le dernier chapitre !

 **Résumé** : Bill l'observe depuis si longtemps… Chaque semaine il le voit rire, chaque semaine il le dévore des yeux, chaque semaine il se fait honte. Yaoi HP/BW.

 **NdA** :

 _Epsi_ _: Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ! Le découpage des chapitres à été entièrement pensé par Pauu ! *rentre la tête dans les épaules et attend la pluie de coups*_

 _AudeSnape_ _: J'adore les fins de Pauu ! Alors pour ce chapitre, petit rappel,_ _**cette histoire était basée sur un pari**_ _qu'on avait donné (Pauu et moi) à Epsi où elle devait utiliser du beurre hein… donc si par hasard - mais vraiment par hasard hein ! - il y aurait mention de beurre… et bien… disons que toute ressemblance avec quelque chose ayant déjà existé serait purement fortuite._

 _Pauu_Aya_ _: J'avoue tout ! Je suis la responsable en chef des fins de chapitres… mais je tiens à préciser que, quand j'ai proposé de découper le chapitre 2 sur cette phrase "_ Il approcha son visage de celui du brun", _les filles se sont empressées d'acquiescer ! :D Prête pour le dernier chapitre ? Il y a du beurre, des cravates et un plaid ! Tout ce qu'on aime ;)_

§ § §

 **Les papillons**

 **Partie III**

 _Le roux sourit tendrement à la vue du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui et écarta une de ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa main glissa doucement sur sa joue jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, juste lui, Harry et sa bouche si tentatrice. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui du brun._

Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, juste lui, Harry et sa bouche si tentatrice. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui du brun. Il était à quelques millimètres seulement de la source de son désir, quand un vacarme retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et reculer rapidement de plusieurs pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry qui s'était réveillé brusquement.

Bill, qui était de nouveau au milieu du salon, se retourna pour voir les jumeaux en tas, en bas des escaliers. Ils riaient à plein poumons alors que, pour avoir fait un vacarme pareil, la chute avait dû être rude.

\- Que faisiez-vous en haut ? demanda Bill en s'approchant pour les aider à se relever.

\- Maman ne t'a pas dit ? répondit Fred. Ou George, peu importe.

\- Nous avons eu…

\- Un léger incident dans…

\- Notre appartement.

\- Il est en ce moment même…

\- En rénovation.

\- Alors nous habitons ici, s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

L'aîné Weasley avait l'impression d'assister à des passes de Quidditch et pensa que c'était une bénédiction que les jumeaux ne soient pas très bavards car toute la famille aurait été atteinte de torticoli.

\- Je vois… souffla Bill qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui semblait sur le point de se rendormir et s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour le secouer avec douceur.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Il vit le brun lutter pour refaire surface. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et lui offrit un sourire d'excuses.

\- Oui, merci Bill.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit le briseur de sort. Tu as l'air particulièrement fatigué…

Bill avait bien remarqué les cernes du brun, mais aussi son teint, légèrement plus pâle que quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Oui… c'est juste que… entre la paperasse pour ouvrir l'orphelinat, les rendez-vous à la banque, les plans à dessiner, et tout le reste, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. Mais tout va bien.

Le roux l'observa un long moment et Harry dut percevoir l'inquiétude dans son regard car il ajouta :

\- Je te promets Bill ! Tout va bien !

Et sur ce, il ramassa les différents papiers qui avaient glissé par terre et ceux sur ses genoux et se leva. Bill voulut insister mais Ron et Hermione, dont le ventre commençait de nouveau à s'arrondir, arrivèrent à ce moment et Harry les rejoignit rapidement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, à peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le repas put commencer et Molly apporta ses plats gargantuesques sur la table. Bill, qui était à côté de son frère et juste en face d'Harry, se rendit compte au fil du repas que ce dernier avait l'air de plus en plus mal. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Charlie, lançant un regard vers le brun, et le dragonnier le remarqua à son tour.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Mon pote, ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mmmh ? Oui. Oui ne t'inquiète pas, comme je disais à Bi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, un cri étouffé résonna à l'autre bout de la table. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, pour voir Hermione complètement paniquée et légèrement haletante.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son visage se crispa de douleur et sa main vint se poser rapidement sur son ventre. Sa respiration se fit encore plus rapide et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Autour de la table, tout le monde cherchait à savoir ce qu'avait la jeune femme. Finalement, Molly obligea l'assemblée à se taire d'un coup de baguette.

\- On se calme ! Hermione, ma chérie, est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

La brune hocha difficilement la tête.

\- Bien, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Ron aide-la tu veux. Heureusement que le petit est chez les Granger...

Ron, Hermione et Molly se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Rapidement, les autres les imitèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la rousse.

\- Tu croyais sincèrement… commença Fred.

\- Qu'on allait rester là à attendre ? finit George

Molly ne chercha pas à dissuader la petite troupe de ne pas les suivre, l'état d'Hermione empirait et ils devaient rapidement rejoindre Ste-Mangouste. De toute façon, les regards déterminés qui se posèrent sur elle lui laissaient croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à les convaincre de rester au Terrier.

\- Peu importe ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller à l'hôpital.

Hermione et Ron disparurent les premiers, suivis de Molly puis de toute la famille Weasley. Il ne restait plus que Bill, Charlie et Harry à partir quand ce dernier s'écroula, sans préavis, sur le sol du salon. Les deux roux se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai… La bouffe était empoisonnée ou quoi ? s'exclama Charlie.

\- C'est pas lié ! T'es débile ou quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Les maux d'Hermione étaient dus à sa grossesse et je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit enceint, étant donné que c'est un homme ! grogna Bill.

Il y eut un silence avant que Charlie ne reprenne :

\- T'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve…

\- Va t'en Charlie, le coupa Bill, levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'occupe de lui ! Préviens les parents.

Le cadet observa successivement Bill et Harry, puis il dut décider que son frère pouvait gérer la situation car il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le rouquin essaya de réveiller Harry, sans succès. Il réfléchit un moment, finit par sortir sa baguette et, pendant une dizaine de minutes, le rouquin vérifia sa santé par divers sorts - qui avaient juste mis en évidence une intense fatigue. Il termina son diagnostic, et fit léviter Harry. Il pensa d'abord à l'installer sur le canapé, puis il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux le déposer dans une chambre. Doucement, il transporta le brun à l'étage et entra dans le première chambre, juste à gauche des escaliers.

Là, il déposa le jeune homme sur l'un des lits. Il déplaça ensuite une chaise et resta à son chevet, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à se réveiller. Bill se pencha au-dessus du brun alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux, émergent difficilement.

\- Bill ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Hey Harry, ça va ? Tu t'es évanoui dans le salon.

Le brun tenta de se relever mais Bill l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule, le repoussant dans les oreillers.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu es définitivement épuisé. Je vais te chercher un truc à manger.

\- Désolé.

Le roux balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens tout de suite.

Bill descendit à la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à manger pour Harry. Il avait bien vu que le brun n'avait pas avalé grand chose pendant le repas, plongé dans ses pensées, et pour une fois Molly était trop occupée avec d'autres de ses convives pour penser à gaver son lionceau.

Le repas n'avait pas été débarrassé, mais il était sûr que l'odeur du ragoût ne ferait que dégouter encore plus le jeune homme. Il lui fallait quelque chose de sucré pour le remettre correctement sur pied. Il trouva un paquet de gâteaux dans un des placards, et le posa sur un plateau avant de chercher quelques fruits et un verre de jus de raisin. Un bruit dans le couloir le détourna pourtant de son but. Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec pour apercevoir Harry débouler dans la cuisine, titubant légèrement.

\- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es encore trop faible.

\- J'ai envie… souffla le brun.

Bill, ne comprenant pas, se rapprocha et observa les pupilles dilatées du jeune homme. Il avait l'air totalement débauché avec sa chemise entrouverte qui laissait apparaître l'une de ses épaules musclées et hâlées.

\- Harry tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'une paire de lèvres pulpeuses vint le faire taire. Harry s'était jeté sur lui et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, ravageait sa bouche et ses sens. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bill qui avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve et qui répondit à ce baiser fougueux.

Les papillons faisaient leur retour. Bill les sentait voleter dans son ventre. Une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais beaucoup plus intense.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs mains se perdirent sur le corps de l'autre. Bill profitait de cet instant pour toucher chaque endroit dont il avait rêvé durant toutes ces années. Ses doigts jouèrent d'abord avec les mèches rebelles du brun puis glissèrent dans son cou. Ils descendirent ensuite son dos avant de remonter le long de ses bras pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser plus profondément encore. Un gémissement le sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il se recula immédiatement de plusieurs pas, le souffle court et un masque de regret ? d'horreur ? d'étonnement ? de "j'aurais-jamais-dû-faire-ça" ? peint sur le visage. Harry avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas encore avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Peu importe le pourquoi, Bill était persuadé que dès que le brun aurait repris ses esprits, il le détesterait de ne pas l'avoir repoussé.

Planté au milieu de la cuisine, son regard croisa les deux orbes émeraudes remplies de désir. Il avait terriblement envie de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et de reprendre la bouche de ce jeune homme magnifique qui lui faisait face.

\- Harry qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai envie de toi, gémit Harry d'une façon des plus érotiques aux oreilles de Bill.

\- Ce n'est pas normal…

\- Oh si c'est normal, dit Harry en avançant lentement. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu m'intrigues Bill, je t'ai toujours observé de loin mais depuis que je suis rentré de mon voyage, je n'ai fait que penser à toi.

\- Harry… gémit Bill une fois que le brun fut collé contre son torse.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Harry le désirait depuis si longtemps ? Etait-ce vrai ? Pourquoi était-il si bizarre ? Si entreprenant ? Ses pupilles étaient dilatées… Que s'était-il passé dans cette… Chambre ! La chambre ! Harry était dans la chambre que Fred et George occupaient depuis plusieurs jours ! Bill, complètement paniqué, prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Harry ? As-tu mangé ou bu quelque chose dans la chambre ?

\- Bill, gémit le jeune homme sans répondre, se frottant légèrement à lui.

\- Harry, réponds-moi…

Seul le silence, entrecoupé que par les petits bruits affolant du brun, lui répondit. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Bill l'embrassa avec fougue. Au diable la morale et la bonne conduite ! Harry se donnait à lui et le loup-garou en lui n'était pas suffisamment sain d'esprit pour refuser ça. Il culpabiliserait demain ! Et tout serait de la faute de Fred et George ! Enfin… Sûrement...

Le loup-garou… Bill s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi l'amour qu'il portait au brun ne s'était jamais éteint. Pourquoi malgré la distance et le temps il n'y avait que lui et personne d'autre. Sa réponse, il l'avait trouvée quelques mois auparavant, une nuit de pleine lune. Le loup, son loup, était toujours plus présent ces soirs-là et c'était les moment où Harry lui manquait le plus. Bill avait compris. Le loup en lui était profondément attaché à Harry et ce genre d'amour n'était pas de ceux que l'on balayait d'un revère de main. Les loups-garous faisaient partie des créatures les plus fidèles du monde magique, et son loup était fidèle à Harry depuis bien trop longtemps pour refuser ce que lui offrait le brun...

Harry gémit et s'accrocha à nouveau à son cou. Les mains de Bill trainèrent un instant sur son dos, avant de passer sur ses fesses pour les caresser et de descendre sur le derrière des cuisses. Avec une légère pression, il intima au jeune homme de lever ses jambes pour les crocheter autour de ses hanches. Harry s'exécuta immédiatement et, lâchant la bouche du briseur de sort, il plongea son visage dans son cou pour y lécher sa carotide.

Bill grogna lorsque ses hanches se trouvèrent collées à celles de son futur amant. Ce fut un son bestial qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, un son qui fit un peu ressortir l'animal qui était en lui. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu par un loup garou, il avait un certain appétit pour les viandes rouges et était un peu plus brutal lors de ses moments... charnels.

L'une de ses mains partit à l'aveugle pour déblayer un bout de la table alors que l'autre restait sous les fesses son compagnon pour le maintenir. Tous les plats finirent par terre dans un fracas énorme bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent véritablement attention, et Bill y allongea son futur amant, les fesses sur le bord. Celui-ci se cambra d'une façon incroyablement sexy et tira sur la cravate de Bill pour l'allonger sur lui. Avant d'accéder à sa requête, le briseur de sorts tira sur son pantalon pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles et se pencha enfin sur Harry pour ravir ses lèvres, tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures à coup de pieds.

Après un long baiser, il fut repoussé par son compagnon qui s'activa sur ses propres vêtements. Le brun tira sur sa cravate qu'il balança négligemment dans l'évier et tira sur sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons restants. La vue des petites pointes de chair dures rendit Bill fou de désir et il contourna légèrement la table pour venir les saisir entre ses dents, laissant ainsi la place à Harry pour enlever ses chaussures, son pantalon et ses sous vêtements. Il joua un moment avec son torse musclé, y laissant glisser sa langue, profitant de la chance qui lui était donnée de goûter à ce corps. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il eut une vue imprenable sur Harry, dans toute sa nudité. Seule sa chemise était restée sur ses épaules, mais largement ouverte.

\- Harry, gémit-il en revenant en bout de table pour se remettre entre ses jambes.

Il embrassa avec vénération ses chevilles, puis ses mollets, remontant progressivement pour lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en malaxant ses hanches de ses mains rugueuses.

\- Putain Bill, grouille-toi… J'ai l'impression d'être en feu…

Sans faire attention aux paroles légèrement étranges de son compagnon, Bill dirigea sa bouche vers l'objet de ses désirs : le pénis dressé du héros du monde sorcier. Il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur et goûta le sommet suintant. Il le prit ensuite en bouche et fit de langoureux va-et-vient tout en enlevant sa chemise mais gardant sa cravate. Alors qu'il allait préparer son amant à le recevoir, Harry le stoppa.

\- Non c'est bon, viens maintenant.

\- Je vais te faire mal ! protesta Bill en se redressa.

\- Ca brûle trop ! Je suis pas puceau ! Prends-moi !

\- J'ai même pas de lubrifiant !

Harry leva le bras en direction des plats refroidis derrière lui. Il tâtonna un instant, bousculant les assiettes et faisant tomber les verres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le tendit à Bill.

\- La plaquette de beurre que ma mère a battu ce matin ? gémit le briseur de sort devant cette idée des plus déplaisantes.

Il jeta un oeil à Harry qui se tortillait toujours, en proie à des caresses invisibles, poussant des petits glapissements érotiques.

\- Oh merde, gémit à nouveau Bill en plongeant sa main dans le beurre pour en récupérer une noisette et enduire son propre pénis déjà plus qu'excité.

\- Prends quelque chose pour surélever mes hanches.

\- Quoi ?

\- Prends le plaid que ta mère a tricoté !

Aucun des deux hommes n'entendit le glapissement qui franchit la porte de la cuisine alors que Bill entrait enfin dans la douceur de son compagnon et commençait des va-et-vient fougueux.

Derrière la porte, Molly Weasley, sur le point de s'évanouir, se tourna vers tous les membres de sa famille, tous rouges de honte alors que des gémissements sonores se faisaient entendre derrière la porte. Ils étaient rentrés quelques minutes auparavant et s'étaient figés en entendant des bruits suspects.

Les médicomages avaient prévenu la famille que les contractions qu'avait ressenties Hermione, bien avant le terme étaient normales et on lui avait juste donné une potion qui les avait calmées immédiatement. Toute la famille était donc rentrée pour profiter du bon repas mais n'avait pu entrer dans la cuisine.

Ron se bouchait les oreilles en murmurant une comptine pour enfant, à côté d'Hermione qui était, pour la première fois de sa vie, bouche bée. Percy et sa femme étaient partis sans un regard en arrière. Fred et George étaient pliés de rire, essayant de se contenir pour ne pas faire de bruit. Charlie avait un immense sourire sur le visage alors que son père regardait le sol, gêné. Ginny, Dean, Angelina et Olivier s'étaient éloignés à l'extérieur. Et Molly était déjà désespérée d'avance… elle allait devoir refaire du beurre.

§ § §

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux enroulés dans la couverture en tricot de Molly Weasley, nus comme des vers sur le sol de la cuisine du Terrier. Ils étaient encore haletants et couverts de sueur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? questionna Bill sans répondre à son amant.

Harry se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je t'attendais dans la chambre et j'ai vu un verre posé sur la table de chevet. J'ai pensé que c'était toi qui m'avait monté du jus de citrouille. C'était un liquide orange… Quand je l'ai bu, j'ai senti une flamme monter en moi et le besoin de… Il s'arrêta un instant, rouge de honte avant de reprendre : besoin de faire l'amour.

\- Par Merlin Harry… gémit Bill en se redressant et enfilant son pantalon à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai abusé de toi ! éructa le briseur de sorts en enfilant sa chemise par dessus sa cravate qu'il avait gardée tout au long de cette partie de jambe en l'air enflammée.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Harry s'était relevé et était maintenant nu au milieu de la cuisine face à Bill qui n'osait relever le regard. Il savait bien que c'était une erreur, qu'il le regretterait... Non pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait partagé avec Harry, ça avait été formidable, mais il regrettait de s'être laissé emporté et d'avoir fait abstraction du fait que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Les jumeaux sont, en ce moment, en train de travailler sur un aphrodisiaque. Tu as bu leur expérience !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors tu n'étais pas excité par moi. Tu étais excité et c'est tout, tu aurais sauté sur n'importe qui. Ce qui fait de moi un horrible pervers qui a profité de la situation. Tu ne veux pas te rhabiller ? C'est un supplice ! grogna-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux et se rappela qu'il était nu. Il n'y prit pas garde cependant et regarda Bill dans les yeux.

\- C'était une potion de désir, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une potion qui fait mentir, dit-il calmement.

\- Pardon ? demanda Bill qui s'était soudainement figé.

\- Avant que nous ne fassions… ça… Je t'ai dit que tu m'intriguais depuis le jour de notre rencontre et que depuis mon retour, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je n'ai celà-dit pas eu le temps de te dire que je n'ai jamais trouvé un homme plus beau que toi le jour où tu aurais dû te marier avec Fleur. Que déjà au moment où j'étais avec Vitus, je ressentais des papillons dans le ventre quand je te voyais aux repas hebdomadaires et que mon coeur s'est brisé quand tu as arrêté d'y venir.

Bill ferma les yeux. Comme de nombreuses fois quand il était avec le brun, son coeur battait bien trop fort pour son propre bien. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Harry, _son_ Harry, était vraiment en train de lui avouer qu'il le trouvait attirant ? Depuis son mariage ? Il recula d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill ? demanda Harry, étonné. Tu regrettes vraiment c'est ça ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Bill. Non, c'est pas du tout ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

Bill se sentit idiot. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse, hésitant à mentir tellement la raison lui semblait niaise.

\- J'ai juste du mal à réaliser...

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. Il s'approcha du roux et Bill, dans un réflexe des plus stupides, recula encore plus.

\- Désolé, s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Mon corps bouge tout seul. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Le brun avança encore un peu, jusqu'à bloquer l'autre contre le rebord de l'évier. Doucement, il posa sa paume sur le torse du roux, juste à l'emplacement du coeur. Bill n'osait plus bouger, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La main libre d'Harry attrapa son poignet et il le fit poser ses doigts sur son propre torse.

\- Tu sens ? Je suis dans le même état, chuchota le brun. Ca fait des jours que je pense à ce que je viens de te dire.

Bill déglutit difficilement.

\- Est-ce que es en train de me dire que tu en avais vraiment envie ?

Harry rit doucement, de ce rire que Bill trouvait si beau. Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse du roux et alla chercher celle libre du briseur de sort. Les deux orbes vertes se plongèrent dans les yeux du roux et il entrelaça leurs doigts

\- Franchement Bill ! Parfois tu as encore moins d'esprit que tes frères.

Bill grimaça à ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'entendre parler d'eux alors que tu es nu devant moi.

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux et Bill fit ce dont il avait envie depuis le début de leur conversation : il passa son bras dans le dos d'Harry et l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans une étreinte tendre. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de l'autre, y déposant des baisers papillons.

\- On va chez moi ? murmura-t-il, faisant frissonner Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête en silence. Ils se séparèrent un moment et chacun récupéra ses affaires. Quand ils furent sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié, Bill attira Harry de nouveau contre lui. Leurs doigts se lièrent une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils disparurent du salon.

Ils réapparurent directement dans la chambre du roux. Ce dernier se sépara de son amant, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, et le poussa vers le lit.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'as rien mangé ! Va t'allonger, je dois avoir des fruits dans la cuisine.

Et sans attendre de réponse du brun, il sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans la cuisine, il mit quelques grains de raisin et une pomme dans une petite assiette, au dernier moment il décida de prendre aussi un verre d'eau. Il se dépêcha ensuite de retourner dans sa chambre. Quand il poussa la porte, ce fut pour découvrir un Harry endormi. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Bill.

Il déposa l'assiette sur sa table de chevet et se coucha aux côtés du brun. Il l'observa un instant, caressant des yeux cet homme qui était maintenant sien. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence - ou bien peut-être Harry ne dormait-il pas tout à fait - l'ex-Auror se rapprocha de Bill pour venir se pelotonner contre son torse. Le roux n'en demanda pas plus et referma ses bras autour de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, et rapidement, il rejoignit lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

Bill fut réveillé par un bruit régulier et très agaçant, provenant de la vitre de sa chambre. Il essaya de bouger mais fut étonné lorsque son bras se trouva immobilisé. En ouvrant un oeil, il put voir une touffe de cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés. Après un instant de réflexion pour se remémorer les événements de la veille, il sourit et resserra sa prise sur le corps de son amant.

Pourtant, le bruit agaçant continua et il dut se résigner à s'y intéresser. Derrière la vitre, Paps, le nouveau hibou de ses parents, remplaçant du regretté Errol, commençait à s'impatienter.

Bill prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un sort. Le hibou poussa un petit cri indigné et s'engouffra dans la chambre pour se poser sur la tête de lit et picorer le crâne de ce pauvre Bill.

Les insultes colorées du briseur de sorts, combinées aux hululements moralisateurs du volatile qui avait dû être dressé par Molly Weasley en personne, réveillèrent Harry qui ouvrit un oeil paresseux pour regarder le joyeux duo. Ce fut son rire qui fit oublier à Bill sa dispute futile avec l'oiseau. Il saisit la lettre qui lui était adressée et fit partir Paps qui prit bien soin de lâcher une fiente sur le sol de sa chambre avant de partir.

" _William,_

 _Comme nous avons dû annuler le repas d'hier midi, ta mère a décidé de le reporter à ce soir. Nous savons que tes frères et toi travaillez et qu'il n'est donc pas possible de le faire ce midi._

 _Viens quand tu veux,_

 _Ton père._

 _ps : ta mère me demande de te préciser que le costume complet est obligatoire. "_

Bill reposa la lettre à côté de lui, et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry, lui, se redressa sur un coude et passa un bras par dessus le roux pour attraper le parchemin. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bill au passage, le surprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda le brun, qui se permit de jeter un oeil à la lettre car il avait reconnu la chouette.

\- A quoi ça sert que je te réponde, s'exclama joyeusement Bill. Tu es de toute façon en train de la lire.

\- Non, je ne vais pas la lire. C'était juste pour me vautrer sur toi.

Bill sourit bêtement en regardant son compagnon. Cette petite scène matinale, il en avait longtemps rêvé et aujourd'hui, il le tenait dans ses bras. Harry était en train d'embrasser son torse paresseusement alors que l'une de ses mains remontait lentement le long de sa jambe.

Le roux sentit immédiatement l'excitation monter en lui, et ça n'échappa pas au regard d'Harry qui aperçut la couverture se soulever. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage et Bill frissonna d'anticipation. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux du sorcier, l'accompagnant dans sa descente vers son service trois pièces. Il vit la tête d'Harry disparaître sous les draps au moment où un doigt venait caresser son membre levé. Bien qu'Harry l'avait à peine effleuré, un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Gémissement qui se fit de plus en plus fort alors que les doigts du brun venaient le caresser plus franchement, entamant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

Soudainement, une musique lugubre résonna dans toute la pièce, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Harry interrompit le supplice qu'il faisait subir au roux et sortit de sous la couette.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- George… gémit Bill.

\- Tu peux éviter de gémir le prénom de ton frère quand je m'apprête à te faire une fellation ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire… C'est le réveil que George m'a offert, je dois aller travailler…

\- Pourquoi ton frère t'a offert un réveil avec la Marche Funèbre en sonnerie ? s'étonna le brun.

\- A cause de ça…

Bill pointa les marques sur son visage d'un doigt.

\- Ah… ça.

Harry commença à suivre le contour des cicatrices du bout des doigts. Il passa plusieurs secondes, silencieux, à les redessiner, ne faisant que les effleurer.

\- Je les ai toujours trouvées fascinantes, murmura-t-il.

Bill se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, ne sachant pas comment répondre avec autre chose que des gestes tendres. Il avait la gorge nouée après cette révélation pleine de douceur.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Harry regarda autour de lui :

\- Tu n'étais pas censé partir travailler ?

\- Merde, cria Bill en sortant précipitamment de son lit.

Il ouvrit son armoire et prit les premiers vêtements qu'il y trouva. Il s'habilla ensuite à toute vitesse sous l'oeil hilare d'Harry qui l'observait depuis le lit. Il se regarda dans son miroir puis fit un léger :

\- Bon… ça va comme ça non ?

Phrase autant pour lui que pour Harry mais son reflet fut plus rapide à lui répondre :

\- Et bien ! T'as enfin réussi à te le faire ! Depuis le temps…

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Harry qui avait entendu clairement ce que le miroir avait dit.

\- Encore un cadeau de mes frères… mon reflet adore me narguer, m'insulter, me rabaisser… enfin bref, merci les frangins !

Harry avait un grand sourire en entendant cela. Bill semblait détaché de sa famille, il n'avait pas hésité à partir en Egypte loin de ses parents et frères, mais il les aimait. Evidemment, il le montrait à chaque repas qu'il les aimait mais ces petites choses, qu'il gardait chez lui, montrait son attachement aux rouquins. Dans son appartement, trônait le réveil, le miroir, mais aussi des lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyées à l'époque où il habitait Egypte, des objets moldus accompagnés de mots de son père lui demandant s'il avait une idée de leur utilisation… toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Bill aimait sa famille, mais sans avoir besoin de le dire.

Bill se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et s'approcha à grand pas du lit pour claquer un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Reste ici si tu le souhaites. A ce soir mon amour, dit-il avant de partir en refermant vivement la porte.

Harry resta hagard dans le lit, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

 _Mon amour ?_

§ § §

Jamais une journée n'avait paru si longue à Bill. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur son travail, alors qu'il imaginait un Harry Potter à moitié nu déambuler dans son appartement.

Lorsque son alarme sonna cinq heures, l'heure de rentrer, il sauta de sa chaise et courut presque dehors, non sans bousculer un ou deux gobelins au passage. Une peur sans nom prit place dans sa poitrine. Et si Harry était parti ? S'il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Malgré ses paroles à leur réveil, et même celles du matin, Bill doutait. Et la seule façon de voir si tout cela était vrai, c'était de rentrer chez lui et de constater la présence - ou l'absence - de son amant.

Il défonça quasiment la porte d'entrée de son appartement, faisant sursauter Harry qui, vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise trop grande, probablement trouvée dans son armoire, lisait tranquillement sur le canapé.

Bill fut si soulagé qu'il n'enleva pas ses chaussures ou sa cape, il ne ferma pas la porte, ni ne salua son invité, tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de se précipiter sur Harry pour l'étreindre fortement.

\- Ca va Bill ? demanda celui-ci avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, tout va bien, tu es là.

Harry ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre mais ne posa pas plus de questions, se contentant de rendre l'étreinte tout en passant une main douce dans les longs cheveux roux de son compagnon. Après quelques minutes, Bill recula, à genoux sur le parquet de son salon, devant Harry toujours assis sur le canapé.

\- Harry, je dois te dire des choses que moi, courageux Gryffondor, n'ai jamais pu t'avouer. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes et que tu ne prennes pas peur. Je ne veux pas de réponse, je veux juste te le dire car c'est une chose qui pèse depuis trop longtemps sur ma poitrine.

Bill fit une pause et prit un instant pour regarder son compagnon, ne sachant pas vraiment comment dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Te souviens-tu du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'était en quatrième année, répondit Harry avec un regard empli de nostalgie.

\- Et bien… Au moment où ton regard a croisé le mien, j'ai su que tu aurais un rôle important dans ma vie. Ca n'avait rien de romantique et pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention… Je pensais surtout à ton rôle de sauveur du monde sorcier, de meilleur ami de mon frère… Mais je n'ai jamais oublié tes yeux. Pendant la bataille de la tour d'astronomie, comme tu le sais, je me suis fait mordre par Greyback.

Il s'interrompit un instant, alors qu'une douce caresse venait faire frissonner sa peau. Harry regardait sa cicatrice avec une sorte de fascination.

\- Une sensation étrange faisait rage en moi, je devenais en partie loup-garou. Et je t'ai vu à l'infirmerie les jours suivants. Puis j'ai compris. J'ai aimé sincèrement Fleur, mais… à partir de ce moment-là, tu restais comme une ombre dans mon esprit. Plus les jours passaient et plus je me disais que mon mariage n'était pas une bonne idée… Il y a eu l'enterrement de Dumbledore, puis la mission de ton transfert lorsque tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle où, je dois l'avouer, j'ai profité que Fleur soit sous polynectar pour t'admirer sous toutes les coutures, aussi malsain que ce soit. Puis le jour de mon mariage, j'ai croisé ton regard et je n'ai pas pu… Depuis je ne cesse de te regarder de loin…

Bill fit une nouvelle pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Il détourna son regard de celui du brun pour regarder leurs doigts liés. Son pouce caressa un moment le dos de la main d'Harry et il replongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes vertes.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure Harry, c'est que mes sentiments pour toi sont bien plus forts que tu ne peux le penser. Et que… je t'aime. Sincèrement et profondément. Depuis plus longtemps que je n'ose l'avouer.

Harry garda le silence un long moment, une légère stupeur peinte sur le visage et Bill se dit qu'il avait tout fait foirer. Cependant, le brun tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne t'es pas marié, à cause de moi ? finit-il par demander.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que viens de te dire ? l'interrogea Bill, gêné.

\- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Harry, secouant la tête. Désolé… c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre.

Il sembla, à son tour, chercher les bons mots.

\- Je tiens à toi Bill, ça j'en suis sûr. Je tiens à toi plus que comme un simple ami. Et me réveiller à tes côtés ce matin ça a été formidable…

\- Mais ? demanda Bill, anxieux cette fois-ci.

\- Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Vitus, j'avais décidé de rester célibataire un moment. Et finalement, tu es là devant moi… pour le moment je ne veux pas me poser de questions, je veux juste profiter. De toi, de nous, de l'instant présent. Je ne peux pas te promettre le grand amour, je ne peux pas répondre à ta déclaration mais… Je veux que tu saches que je me sens bien dans tes bras et que j'aimerais y rester pour le moment, et laisser les choses se faire… Si tu es d'accord…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant que chacun faisait le tri dans ses émotions. Sans un mot, Bill s'approcha pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ravi de la réponse du brun, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, enlacés. Puis Bill finit par se lever, non sans déposer un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

\- Ca me va. On prend notre temps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Je vais me changer pour le repas de ce soir.

Il regarda le brun, toujours en boxer et chemise et alla vite fermer la porte d'entrée de son appartement - restée ouverte, - lorsqu'il vit son voisin passer et jeter un coup d'oeil suggestif à son compagnon.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire pareil.

Ils se préparèrent donc tous les deux. Harry emprunta un costume à Bill qu'il ajusta d'un coup de baguette à sa taille tandis que ce dernier tentait désespérément de mettre sa cravate. Le brun sourit et s'approcha de lui après avoir fait son propre noeud. Il lui fit face et arracha des mains du roux le tissu maltraité. Avec tendresse, il fit le noeud de son amant.

\- Tu te souviens, dit-il doucement, du jour où je t'avais aidé à la mettre, sur le porche de tes parents ?

Bill hocha la tête, fixant du regard le visage du brun tandis que ses doigts effleuraient son cou.

\- Comment l'oublier… souffla-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches d'Harry.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ils échangèrent un baiser rapide.

\- On y va ? déclara Bill.

\- Je suis prêt ! Même si cette veste n'est pas des plus saillantes… grommela Harry.

\- Attends…

Bill regarda un instant son compagnon dans les yeux avant de se détacher de lui pour fouiller dans son armoire. Après un instant de fausse recherche pour retarder le moment où il allait avouer son honteux secret, il se redressa et tendit à Harry la cape qu'il avait gardée précieusement tous ces mois.

\- C'est… ma cape ?! Je l'ai cherchée partout !

\- Oui… répondit Bill légèrement gêné. Tu l'avais oubliée la dernière fois que tu es passé chez moi lorsque… lorsque tu es parti. Puis on ne s'est pas revus pendant un moment et bien... j'ai fini par oublier.

Mensonge. Total.

\- Et bien merci. J'y tiens énormément et je désespérais de la retrouver...

Harry enleva la veste pour enfiler la cape avec laquelle il était bien plus à l'aise. Bill le regarda et caressa le tissu du bout des doigts.

\- Allons-y maintenant, ma mère va nous attendre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Bill attrapa une poignée de poudre et la tendit à Harry. Le brun se plaça dans l'âtre, et sembla hésiter.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux arriver un peu après moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire harceler de questions en arrivant.

Le roux accusa le coup sans laisser paraître ses sentiments au brun. Lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'arriver à son bras… vraiment pas.

\- Bien sûr, s'entendit-il répondre. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Merci Bill... Le Terrier !

Bill se retrouva alors seul dans son appartement. Il comprenait Harry, même si cette situation n'était pas celle dont il avait rêvé, il avait tout de même la chance de l'avoir pour lui et il n'allait pas tout faire foirer. Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond dans son salon, son oeil fut attiré par le livre qu'Harry lisait avant qu'il ne rentre. Il s'approcha et le ramassa, avant de se figer.

Harry était tombé sur le livre de la honte. L'album photo que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qui retraçait tous les passages de sa vie, de son premier passage sur le pot, jusqu'à son premier rencard…

Bill plongea son visage dans ses mains, et soupira longuement. Harry était à la fin du livre lorsqu'il était entré. Il avait donc vu les photos où un petit Bill, tout nu, courait après un gnome de jardin, et celle où, après une farce de ses frères, à l'âge de seize ans, il s'était retrouvé avec une paire de seins énormes.

Comment Harry avait-il pu le regarder en face après ça, sans rire ouvertement ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Bill rangea son magnifique livre dans la poubelle, et prit la poudre de cheminette pour avancer dans l'âtre. Avec une voix déterminée, il prononça :

\- Le Terrier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le salon de la maison de ses parents, regardant Harry qui discutait joyeusement avec Charlie. Fred et George furent les premiers à l'apercevoir. Ils se levèrent du canapé dans lequel ils étaient avachis et s'approchèrent de leur frère.

\- Alors, commença George en passant un bras par dessus l'épaule de Bill, tu arrives seul hein ?

\- Nous qui pensions te voir accompagné, continua Fred.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils retournèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé, riant d'une blague que Bill n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Charlie et Harry.

\- Salut Billou, bien dormi ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom, grogna ledit Billou.

Charlie sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu ne salues pas notre ami ? demanda-t-il, une drôle d'intonation dans la voix.

\- Hum… Et bien, si. Bonjour Harry.

\- Salut Bill, répondit le jeune homme avec un doux sourire.

\- Quelle froideur, souffla théâtralement Charlie, une main sur le front, alors qu'Harry allait saluer Arthur sur la terrasse.

Bill allait questionner son frère sur les insinuations étranges qu'il percevait depuis son arrivée, lorsque Molly passa la tête dans le chambranle de porte :

\- Les enfants, vous voulez manger dans la cuisine ou dans le jardin ?

\- _Dans le jardin !_ hurlèrent tous les membres de la famille sauf Bill qui ne comprenait décidément pas le problème.

Sous son regard éberlué, la fratrie éclata de rire. Ni tenant plus, il saisit le bras de son frère et le traîna dans la pièce la plus proche.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent frangin, vous n'étiez pas très discrets hier.

Bill rougit furieusement.

\- Tu veux dire que...

Mortifié, il n'osa pas continuer sa phrase et se cacha le visage dans ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il entendait Charlie ricaner doucement devant lui et cela n'arrangea rien à son état.

\- Qui a entendu ?

\- Et bien… En me comptant moi, dit Charlie en réfléchissant, faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts. Tout le monde !

\- Non, non, non… répéta Bill comme un mantra.

\- Allez, dans quelques années nous en rirons tous ensemble.

\- Vous êtes arrivés à quel moment ?

\- Heu… Ca te dit quelque chose : "La plaquette de beurre que ma mère a battue ce matin ?" singea Charlie en gémissant.

\- Oh merde… gémit Bill.

\- Ca aussi tu l'as dit ! ricana Charlie.

Bill jeta le premier objet qu'il trouva, en direction de son frère, qui l'esquiva avec un éclat de rire sonore. La discussion vira quasiment à la bataille d'oreiller avant que Charlie ne capitule.

\- Allez c'est bon, je ne te taquine plus… Dis-moi plutôt comment c'était, dit-il une fois le calme revenu.

\- C'était parfait… répondit Bill avec un regard rêveur.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je… pense. Il ne veut pas s'investir et c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu arriver avec moi. Mais… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, que je lui plaisais et qu'il voulait que ça continue. Il a juste peur après sa relation avec l'autre abruti.

\- Ca ira. Il comprendra que personne n'est mieux pour lui que toi, dit Charlie avec un clin d'oeil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Harry était rouge brique et tassé dans un fauteuil. Apparement, lui aussi avait été mis au courant. Leur regard se croisèrent et Harry se releva pour se planter au milieu du salon, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bon, je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de faire semblant alors… Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit plus fort. Bill et moi sommes en couple, et j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes à personne.

Bill regardait son compagnon qui lui même fixait ses yeux sur l'assemblée, les défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, courageux, fort... Il s'approcha de lui, et lentement, très lentement, caressa son visage pour finir par l'embrasser, sous les applaudissements et sifflements de toute la famille.

Le repas se passa très bien, bien que le moment où George leur tendit la plaquette de beurre avec un sourire lubrique fut très gênant pour eux. Au moins, toute la famille le prenait avec beaucoup d'humour. La soirée se termina dans les rires et la joie.

Parfois la main du brun venait prendre celle de Bill, la serrant doucement. Et à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, le roux les sentait. Ils étaient toujours présents, et il en était sûr, ils l'étaient pour un long moment.

Et effectivement, bien des années plus tard, alors que le beurre était toujours - mystérieusement - banni des dîners de famille Weasley et que Harry continuait à nouer la cravate de Bill, ce dernier pouvait constater qu'ils étaient toujours là... les papillons.

 **FIN**

Epsi : C'est fini ! :O En tout cas c'était génial de l'écrire ! J'espère que cette histoire restera dans les annales ! (Mauvais termes… Mauvais termes Epsi…)

Pauu : Évidemment que c'était génial… Au risque de me répéter, il y avait du beurre, un plaid et des cravates ! Ca pouvait être que génial ;)

Aude : Oh… c'est fini… c'est triste :'( En tout cas, je vous remercie ! Vous avez été des lecteurs géniaux ! Un grand merci à vous et vos reviews, vos follows (un peu plus de 100 ! c'était inimaginable !) et vos favs ! Et on se retrouvera pour d'autres histoires, des LM/HP ou encore des histoires contenant un hérisson, un paresseux et un pingouin… :D A bientôt !

Epsi : Par Merlin…

Pauu : Foutue …. fin… de m**** ! Vous avez pas idée de combien on a galéré.. juste avant de publier en plus ! Bref ! A la prochaine !


End file.
